Mas que amigos!
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Mac recibe un mensaje que lo hace tomar el primer avion a New Orleans,"Te necesito, Ven" basto para correr ayudarla, lo necesitaba.
1. Chapter 1

Mas que amigos

1

xxxxx

Mac bajaba de su avion a toda prisa, Stella solo le habia enviado un mensaje,"Te necesito, ven"Esa llamada de auxilio habia bastado, para hacerlo tomar el primer avion a New Orleans,Mac sonrio cuando vio a Stella esperandolo en salida del aeropuerto,la abrazo, fue su primer impulso, como no hacerlo la habia extranado tanto, Stella se veia nerviosa, le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Mac.

"Gracias por venir"

"Parecia urgente".

"Lo es"Stella suspiro.

"Stell".Mac dijo preocupado.

"No se como pedirte esto".Ellos caminaban al carro de Stella.

"Solo dilo".

"Esto es un error, es mucho pedir".Mac y Stella subian a la camineta de Stella,Mac se sento en el asiento del copiloto.

"Stella estoy aqui"Mac tomo su mano"Dime que necesitas".

"Necesito"Stella suspiro,Mac la miraba fijamente"Necesito que te cases conmigo",Mac arqueo la mirada,sin saber que decir.


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la demora mi internet ha estado horrible.

2

xxxxx

"Casarnos?".Mac dijo en shock.

"Es mucho pedir, olvidalo".

"No, no lo quiero olvidar"Mac sacudio su cabeza,"Pero"Mac trataba de buscar las palabras correctas."Que pasa?"

"No es solo casarnos, es ser padres"Mac brinco en su asiento,Stella sonrio"Dejame explicarme".

"Por favor explicalo"Stella se veia nerviosa"Vamos a buscar un cafe,creo que esta conversacion va hacer larga".

"Tiene que ser corta, pero el cafe no nos caeria mal".Mac y Stella entraron en una cafeteria se sentaron en un sofa apartado,Mac ordeno los cafes y le entrego el suyo a Stella.

"Ahora si, explica".

"Hace unos meses me presente en una escena, un accidente, habia sido provocado"Stella suspiro"Como resultado del accidente, tuvimos una fallecida y una nina herida, la nina tiene tres anos, quedo huerfana, levante mi informe, trate de no involucrarme Mac,pero no pude,Isabella asi se llama no tiene a nadie, tengo tres meses tratando de adoptarla".Mac miraba fijamente a Stella.

"Donde entro yo en todo esto?".

"La psicologa me considera inestable y de alto riesgo, prefiere dejarla en un orfanato que entregarmela, ayer me entreviste con ella y con la trabajadora social, ambas me decian,que no demostraba poder mantener una relacion duradera"Stella suspiro"Me atacaban, Mac no me di cuanta en que momento les dije que estaba comprometida, cuando me preguntaron quien era mi prometido solo pude decir tu nombre".

"Dejame entender esto, le mentiste a la psicologa, a la trabajadora social y quieres que respalde tu mentira?".

"Lo se, pero creeme que trate de todas las maneras, no es justo que la dejen en un orfanato"Stella limpiaba sus lagrimas,Mac tomo su mano"No es justo pedirte algo asi,olvidalo Mac,estoy en un error"Mac la abrazo.

"Stella, que tengo que hacer?".Stella abrazo a Mac"Tranquila"Mac beso su frente.

"Tenemos una entrevista esta tarde".

"Hay que ponernos de acuerdo en que decir".

"No entiendo".

"Stella nos van hacer preguntas personales"Stella miro fijamente a Mac"No se van a creer que de buscar una adopcion como madre soltera, pasaste a tener un prometido que no habias nombrado antes, no te pareceria sospechoso".

"Que crees que nos pregunten?".

"Cosas tan basicas, Como de que lado de la cama duermes?".

"Por que van a preguntar algo asi?".

"Stella, si estamos comprometidos se entiende que tenemos intimidad".

"Entiendo,de que lado duermes?".

"Derecho,Tienes alguna cicatriz?".

"Si en mis caderas,Tu?".

"A que altura?"

"Aqui".Stella senalo sus caderas.

"Tres cicatrices,en mi pecho, ya la has visto,en mi muslo derecho y la parte baja de mi espalda,Como te pedi matrimonio?".

"En Central Park,hace dos meses".

"Como lo hice?".

"No di explicaciones".

"Tenemos que inventar una historia,Donde esta tu anillo?".

"No lo uso por el trabajo"Mac se levanto de la silla.

"Hay que ir a comprar uno".

"Que?"

"Vamos"Mac miraba a todas direcciones"Donde hay una joyeria?".

"Mac no es necesario".

"Si lo es"Mac subia a la camioneta de Stella"Por que supuestamente no me habias mencionado antes?".

"Dije que queria adoptar a la nina sola, que tu estabas de acuerdo".

"Mala excusa,van a pensar que no la quiero".

"Que debia decir?"ellos subieron al carro,Mac buscaba en su celular la direccion de una joyeria.

"Que ya habias empezado el proceso como soltera y no lo queriamos retrazar mas".Mac miraba su celular"Cruza a la derecha,ahi esta",ellos bajaron de la camioneta"Que pijamas usas?".

"Babydoll"Mac sonrio"Tu?".

"Pantalon largo y franela,tu marca de ropa intima?".Stella se puso colorada.

"Victoria secrets"Mac sonrio,Stella bajo la mirada apenada"Boxers o calzoncillos?".

"Boxers".ellos entraron en la joyeria,el encargado se acerco a ellos"Buenos dias,los anillos de compromiso".

"Buenos dias,por aqui por favor"dijo el encargado.

"Mac, no es necesario".

"Lo es".

"Yo lo pago"dijo Stella,el encargado miro impresionado a Mac,el le sonrio.

"Donde mas voy a conseguir una mujer asi?"Stella sonrio apenada"Esta es mi contribucion"el encargado los miro extranados"Me gusta este"dijo Mac senalando un anillo.

"Mac,es muy costoso".

"Si,pero no me gusta otro". El encargado le entrego el anillo a Mac,el tomo la mano de Stella y se lo coloco,Stella sonrio"Perfecto"Mac le entrego su tarjeta al encargado"Que dia nos comprometimos?".

"16 de Abril".el encargado escuchaba mientras le entregaba su vauche a Mac.

"Que tiene de especial?"

"Nada".El hombre los miro extranado.

"Cuando fue nuestra primera noche juntos?".

"Elige una fecha".

"Mi cumpleanos".

"Tu cumpleanos?".

"Un mes despues te pedi matrimonio".

"Te cautive?".dijo Stella sonriendo.

"Me impresionaste, no puedo vivir sin ti"Stella sonrio,el hombre los miraba extranado.

"No es correcto que escuche las conversaciones de sus clientes, menos si se trata de policias".dijo Mac serio.

"Lo siento"dijo el hombre.

"Esta disculpado".Mac tomo su recibo y salio de la tienda con Stella,ella contemplaba su anillo.

"Es realmente lindo"Mac le sonrio.

"Es poco para ti".Stella sonrio.

"Por que una esmeralda?".

"Va con tus ojos"Stella sonrio mas,ellos subieron a la camioneta"Supuestamente quien va a dejar su trabajo?".Stella suspiro.

"Yo lo voy hacer, no te puedo pedir eso".

"Me imagino que la trabajadora social nos va a seguir visitando en New York".

"Si, pero seria mas facil, las conozco a todas alla".Stella suspiro"No van a trasladar el caso hasta dentro de seis meses."Me odia".Mac arqueo la mirada"No quiere que me la lleve".

"No te preocupes,vamos a estar bien, nos conocemos bien".

"Lo se,vamos a mi casa,dejas tus cosas y vamos a la entrevista".Mac entro en la sala de Stella,sonrio.

"Muy bonita"

"Gracias".Stella subio al primer piso Mac la seguia,"Esta es tu habitacion",el llevo su maleta a la habitacion.

"Mac"el entro en la habitacion de Stella,"Es mejor que conozcas mi casa, por si te preguntan sobre ella",Mac observaba la habitacion de Stella"Es tu primera vez en New Orleans".el observaba las fotos en la comoda de Stella,tomo una foto del bautizo de Lucy,sonrio.

"Es linda esta foto".

"Lo es".Mac coloco la foto en su lugar,Mac entro al bano de Stella,ella lo siguio.

"Que haces?".

"Tu cepillo es azul".

"Si".

"El mio es rojo,debes saberlo"Mac abrio el mueble de Stella"Always"Stella se puso roja,"Debo saberlo".Mac fue a su habitacion, saco una caja de preservativos de su maleta,se la entrego a Stella,ella se puso roja"Debes saberlo".

"Para que los trajiste?".Mac sonrio.

"Soy un hombre cuidadoso,nunca salgo sin ellos".Stella sonrio apenada.

"Posicion"Mac arqueo la mirada."Que posicion te gusta?".

"En futbol".

"Mac,debo saberlo".

"Misionero".Stella sonrio"Entre otras".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Amazona".Mac sonrio.

"Abre mi maleta y memoriza mi ropa,voy hacer lo mismo con la tuya, aprende las tallas".Stella fue a la habitacion de Mac,abrio su maleta y escribio los datos de su ropa en un mensaje de texto, se lo envio a si misma,Mac abrio el closet de Stella, inmediatamente su perfume lo embriago,Mac sonrio al ver las tallas, las habia calculado bien, abrio la gaveta de su comoda,encontro su ropa intima,la cerro penso que no debia abusar tanto, volvio abrir la gaveta,"Encaje"penso,"Un babydoll de encaje negro,Le debe quedar genial"sacudio su cabeza,"Esto es falso,entiendelo"penso.

"Mac"El cerro la gaveta de un golpe al escuchar a Stella"Es hora de irnos".Mac y Stella salieron de la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

3

xxxxx

Mac y Stella llegaron a la oficina de la trabajadora social,"Rachel Perris"dijo la mujer.

"Mac Taylor"Stella sonrio.

"El prometido"dijo Rachel en un tono sarcastico.

"Me gusta mas fiance"dijo Mac en el mismo tono sarcastico,Stella sonrio apenada.

"Vamos a esperar a Laura,entendera que dudamos un poco de la informacion que Stella nos ha proporcionado"Mac arqueo la mirada"Sientense por favor"

"No entiendo a que se deben sus dudas,Stella ya habia empezado el proceso antes de pedirle matrimonio, no veo porque debia cambiar sus planes".

"Conoce a Isabella?".

"Espero poder conocerla hoy".

"Vamos hacerle una serie de preguntas un tanto personales"Laura entro en la oficina.

"Pense que nos iban hacer un test psicologico?"dijo Mac.

"Lo vamos hacer"dijo Laura"Pero necesitamos,saber si mienten,soy Laura Peters".

"Soy policia y soy un marine, no me ofenda"Stella miro asustada a Mac,el se veia molesto,Stella tomo su mano.

"Se que son muy buenos amigos,asi que deben saber respuestas tan simples, Como cual es su plato favorito?"dijo Laura seria.

"Pregunte lo que quiera"dijo Mac.

"Perfecto".dijo Laura.

"Han tenido relaciones hoy?".

"No"dijo Mac rapidamente.

"Si"dijo Stella al mismo tiempo,Laura los miro seria,Mac sonrio,Stella lo miro intrigada.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto, a partir de dos horas es sexo,menos de dos horas son rapiditos"Stella se puso roja"No se toman en cuenta,Bonasera".

"Igual es sexo"refuto Stella.

"No, son rapiditos".

"Bueno,hoy tuvimos un rapidito".Laura y Rachel los miraron no muy convencidas.

"Bonasera?La llama asi en la intimidad".

"No son las preguntas que esperaba".dijo Mac.

"No se preparo para esto, no tiene respuestas aprendidas".Mac miro fijamente a Laura.

"Todo depende".

"De que?".

"De que tan cansados estemos,siento pena en decirlo,pero a veces me agota tanto,que no puedo ni decir su nombre".

"Ya veo"dijo Laura.

"Mac,Stella ronca?".Mac sonrio.

"Como chanchito"Stella le dio un golpe en el brazo,"Es la verdad".

"Contesten esta juntos"dijo Rachel"Que usabas Stella,en su primera noche juntos?".

"La cosita de encaje negro"dijo Mac a toda prisa,las tres sonrieron.

"Cosita?"dijo Rachel.

"Es una cosita"dijo Stella con una sonrisa.

"Es muy pequeno para ser un babydoll,es una cosita".dijo Mac,se puso rojo.

"En su primera noche juntos,usaron preservativo?".

"No"dijo Stella,Mac ya habia respondido un tajante "Si".

"Quieren explicarlo?"dijo Rachel.

"No lo notaste?"dijo Mac intrigado,Rachel y Laura los miraron fijamente.

"La verdad no"dijo Stella.

"Como no lo vas a notar?"dijo Rachel molesta.

"Estaba preocupada,por otro asunto".dijo Stella,Mac arqueo la mirada"No sabia si habia suficiente espacio para ti,entiendes"Mac se puso colorado,Rachel y Laura se miraron sorprendidas,Mac se puso mas rojo.

"Complacidas?"dijo Mac.

"Solo una pregunta mas,Como besa Mac?".

"Quieres que te lo explique?dijo Mac.

"No,quiero que Stella lo haga"Mac trago frio,

"Estas parecen preguntas de migracion"dijo Mac medio molesto,Stella sonrio.

"No hay problema"Mac le dio una mirada de reojo a Stella,ella le sonrio"Primero te mira de una manera en la que el solo sabe hacerlo"Stella sonrio"Te besa con suavidad,luego comienza a besar tu labio inferior y se va haciendo paso con su lengua, juguetea dentro de mi boca,vuelve a jugar con mi labio inferior,todo el tiempo mantiene contacto visual,como le dices que no a esos ojos"Stella suspiro"Si puede, si hay tiempo, mordisquea un poco con suavidad mi labio inferior"Mac miraba fijamente a Stella, estaba abstraido escuchandola,con un solo pensamiento.

"Como lo sabe?".penso Mac.

"Mac"el le arqueo la mirada a Rachel.

"Disculpa".

"Lo voy a entrevistar por separado, no me terminan de convencer"Mac la miro serio.

"Esto es absurdo"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Prefieres dejar a una nina en un orfanato que darle un hogar".

"Por que no tienen sus propios hijos?".dijo Laura.

"Los tendremos mas adelante,pero queremos darle una oportunidad a esta nina y aqui nos tienen"Mac se levanto molesto"Que quieres que hagamos?Que acueste a Stella sobre ese escritorio y le haga el amor para convencerte?".

"Mac"dijo Stella preocupada.

"Dame una razon para que la quieran adoptar?"dijo Laura.

"Es igual a Stella"Las tres miraron fijamente a Mac"Darle una oportunidad a esa nina, es darte una oportunidad, lo pensaste"Stella contuvo sus lagrimas.

"Entiendan que debemos preguntar, no estamos entregando un vehiculo"dijo Laura.

"Es tu trabajo hazlo,pero tambien es facilitar, ayudar a que esa nina consiga un hogar"Mac dijo molesto"No lo estas haciendo facil, no tenemos porque estar aqui,podemos tener nuestros propios hijos".

"Mac"dijo Stella preocupada.

"Lo estamos haciendo por ella,queremos darle un hogar"dijo Mac serio.

"Mato un hombre"dijo Rachel,Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Esto es en serio, si algun dia llegas a matar a alguien en defensa propia pide que no te juzguen a la ligera por salvar tu vida"Mac dijo furioso"Tu no la encontraste inconciente en su departamento". Mac toco su frente nervioso"Pense que estaba muerta, no sabes como me alegro que fuera el y no ella"Mac miro molesto a Laura"Quieres asegurarte?Te lo voy a poner facil,estas invitada a pasar este fin de semana en nuestra casa, asi te vas a poder asegurar, que tan cierto es nuestro compromiso".

"Es un fin de semana largo"dijo Laura.

"Tienes otros planes?"dijo Mac.

"No, voy aceptar".

"Perfecto,ahora me gustaria conocer a Isabella".dijo Mac.

"Lo voy a permitir".dijo Laura,Mac y Stella fueron al orfanato a ver a la bebe,ella sonrio al ver a Stella,ella la cargo y se la entrego a Mac,"Hola Isabella".Mac abrazo a Stella,ella le sonrio,Mac beso su frente,Laura habia regresado a su oficina, se sento frente a Rachel.

"Que no te convence?"dijo Rachel.

"Su lenguaje fisico, apuesto, que no han dormido juntos"

"Esto fue una parodia?"

"Stella esta desesperada por obtener la custodia, pero voy a saber que tan desesperada esta este fin de semana".

"No me parecen una mala pareja".

"No lo serian, si fueran realmente una pareja".

Mac y Stella subieron a la camioneta de Stella,"Vaya problema en que nos hemos metido,no se te podia ocurrir otra cosa?".Stella puso las llaves en el encendido,Mac la detuvo"Que?".

"Como lo sabes?"Stella arqueo la mirada"Como sabes mi forma de besar?".Stella trato de encender el carro nuevamente,Mac la detuvo"Responde".


	4. Chapter 4

4

xxxxx

"Lo invente".dijo Stella nerviosa.

"No te creo".

"Es una forma de besar comun".

"No te creo Stella,se sincera".

"No puedo, me averguenza".

"Este fin de semana vamos a tener que compartir la cama,asi que olvidate de la verguenza".Stella suspiro.

"Prometeme que no me vas a juzgar".

"No lo hare".

"Te vi besando a Peyton"Mac arqueo la mirada"Necesitaba que me firmaras unos papeles y te encontre besandola".

"Te quedaste viendo?"Mac dijo sorprendido,Stella cubrio su rostro.

"No puedo hablar de esto".Mac tomo la mano de Stella y la beso."Como lo sabes?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Mi cosita negra".Mac sonrio.

"Vamos a pasar la pagina, no vamos hablar de esto ahora".Mac miro de reojo a Stella,

"Responde".Mac suspiro

"Lo vi entre tus cosas".Stella lo miro fijamente"Ya se que nos meti en un problema".

"Por que dices eso?No es tan dificil dormir juntos,somos adultos".

"Demostraciones de afecto,tenemos que convencerla que somos una pareja".

"Besarnos?".

"No solamente eso".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac,el sonrio"Va hacer teatro,tengo unas ideas de como hacerlo".

"Nos metimos en un problema".

"Asi es".Mac le sonrio a Stella,"Es realmente linda".Stella sonrio"Se parece a ti"

"Tienes razon"Mac arqueo la mirada"Me identifique con ella".

"Lo vamos a lograr Stella".Ella suspiro.

"No se Mac"El la miraba fijamente"Por cuanto tiempo vamos a poder fingir esta relacion?".

"El tiempo que sea necesario".

"Estas seguro?".

"Si, despues de este fin de semana a Laura no le va a quedar la menor duda que somos una pareja".

"Que planeas?".

"Hay que prepararnos, nos debe ver actuar de manera natural".

"En las tareas diarias".

"Correcto,a que hora regresas a trabajar?".

"Tengo la tarde libre".

"Bien,vamos a cubrir todo"Stella y Mac llegaron a la casa de Stella.

"Que deberiamos hacer primero?".

"Desordenar un poco"dijo Mac entrando a la habitacion de Stella,ella lo miro extranada"Que falta aqui?".

"Tus cosas".

"Justamente, no hay rastros mios".Mac fue a su habitacion,regreso con su maleta"Necesito espacio para mis cosas"Stella empezo a vaciar unas gavetas del closet,Mac fue al bano y acomodo sus cosas en el bano,empezaron a acomodar las cosas de Mac en el closet de Stella,Mac se quito su camisa,Stella lo miro extranada,el saco alguna ropa de su maleta"Lavala".

"Esta limpia".

"Ponla en tu cesta de ropa sucia, que Laura te vea lavarla"

"Entiendo".Mac bajo a la cocina.

"Hay que ir de compras"dijo abriendo la ncvera"Debes saber, que jugo me gusta, no hay nada de lo que como aqui".

"Nada?"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"En tu nevera todo dice light".

"Que, no te cuidas".

"No me engano".Stella miro seria a Mac,el tomo las llaves"Vamos".

"Yo manejo".

"No".

"Prefieres perderte a dejarme manejar". Mac miro serio a Stella,"Te digo como llegar"camino al supermercado,Mac paro en una venta de garage"Que hacemos aqui?".

"Necesitamos articulos masculinos"Mac tomo algunos libros,los compro, compro algunas tonterias.

"No vas a poner eso en mi sala"Mac sonrio.

"Nuestra sala"Stella suspiro,el subio las cosas en el carro y fueron al supermercado.

"Capitan Crunch"dijo Stella tomando la caja de cereal del carrito.

"Me gustan los cereales,la avena"Stella tomo un pate lo puso en el carrito,Mac tomo el pate"Cosas simples"dijo mirando el pate con mala cara.

"Tengo que ensenarte a comer".

"Una hamburguesa gracienta con cerveza light"Stella arqueo la mirada"Es lo que me invita Jo".

"Jo?".

"Tu reemplazo".

"Vas a cenar con ella?".

"Si de vez en cuando".

"Ya veo"Stella dijo molesta,puso algunas cosas en el carrito.

"Estas molesta?".

"No".Mac esperaba en la fila para pagar el mercado,"Yo pago".

"No".

"Mac, yo pago".

"He dicho que no"Stella lo miro molesta,salio del supermercado,Mac subio a la camioneta con las compras Stella subio despues,"Perdoname"Mac suspiro"Estoy acostumbrado a proveer".

"Quieres cubrir los gastos de la casa?".

"Es lo correcto".

"No, Mac".

"Stella lo correcto es que me haga cargo de los gastos de mi casa".

"Pero no es una situacion real".

"Debe lucir real".

"Entiendo,pero no estoy acostumbrada".

"A que te cuiden?".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"A depender".Mac le sonrio a Stella.

"Manana Laura,va a estar en la casa,vamos a intentar compartir la habitacion esta noche, para no vernos tan".

"Incomodos".

"Inseguros".Mac le sonrio a Stella"Vamos a casa". Llegaron a la casa de Stella y Mac ayudo a Stella a bajar las compras,ella empezo acomodarlas Mac la ayudaba, el abrio una cerveza se la entrego a Stella, abrio otra y tomo un poco,"Pido una pizza".

"No es mala idea, en la nevera esta el numero,pide la de siempre"Mac tomo el telefono y ordeno la pizza.

"Cuarenta minutos".

"Por que no te das un bano, mientras llega la pizza".

"Voy a buscar las cosas en el carro primero y a regarlas por la casa"Mac busco en la camioneta las cosas que habia comprado en la venta de garage, coloca algunas en la sala y otras en la habitacion,regreso a la cocina.

"Me voy a banar".

"Usa mi bano, hay toallas en el closet del pasillo".

"Tu bano?".

"Si, tienes que dejar rastros"Mac sonrio."Ve y relajate"

"Bien, hay dinero en mi billetera para pagar la pizza"Stella le dio una mirada seria a Mac"Esta la invito yo, manana tu, te parece?".

"Esta bien".

"Voy a buscar el dinero de la pizza".

"Ve a banarte, subo despues por el".

"No voy a discutir"Mac le sonrio a Stella, busco una toalla, un mono una franela y se metio en el bano,abrio la ducha y se empezo a banar,veia el sin fin de botellas que tenia Stella ,el solo queria una barra de jabon, cuando se dio cuanta que su busqueda iba hacer inutil, tomo un jabon liquido,Stella decidio ir por el dinero entro en la habitacion, tomo la billetera de Mac, se dio cuanta que la puerta del bano estaba entre abierta, podia ver a Mac de espaldas en la ducha, se inclino para ver un poco mejor, las puertas de su ducha eran de vidrio trasparente, lo que le proporcionaba una buena vision, no sabia porque se habia quedado ahi, husmeando con la billetera de Mac en su mano,el cerro la ducha, se puso una toalla en la cabeza y comenzo a secar su pelo, se giro para abrir la puerta de la ducha,Stella pudo ver bien los atributos de Mac,el abrio la puerta y salio de la ducha aun con la toalla en la cabeza, secando su cabello,el timbre sono, Stella salio de su trance, bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras,abrio la puerta y recibio al chico con la pizza, le cancelo y entrego su propina, llevo la pizza a la cocina.

"Mac llego la pizza".Stella no puedo evitar, husmear la billetera de Mac, estaba muy bien organizada,en uno de los compartimientos encontro una foto de Claire, suspiro"Que linda era"penso para si misma,"Es raro que tenga algo tan personal en su billetera"Se dio cuanta que habia otra foto detras de la de Claire,era una foto de ellos dos,la habian tomado en uno de los partidos de beisbol,ambos estaban en uniforme de beisbol con gorras, Stella sujetaba un bate,Mac la abrazaba,ella sintio que Mac estaba bajando las escaleras decidio poner todo en su lugar,cerro la billetera y la puso sobre el meson de la cocina,Mac sonrio al entrar en la cocina.

"No te vas a banar?"

"Luego, quiero cenar primero,vino o cerveza?"

"Cerveza".Mac ayudo a Stella a poner la mesa,ella le entrego su cerveza, se sentaron a cenar.

"Cual es el plan para manana?".

"Buscar a Laura y empezar hacer teatro,Que pelicula quieres ver manana?".

"Vamos a ir al cine?"

"Si,deberiamos ir al mercado y hacer cosas rutinarias,voy a afiliar algunos de tus gastos a mis cuentas para que ella me vea pagarlos, te voy a dar mis tarjetas y mis claves".

"Para que?".

"Que mujer no gasta el dinero de su pareja"Stella miraba directamente a Mac,arqueo la mirada"Es parte de la relacion, pagar sus gastos".

"Segun tu les cobramos".Stella dijo medio molesta.

"No he dicho eso".

"Pagabas los gastos de Peyton?".

"No todos,pero si algunos"

"Dejame adivinar los empezaste a pagar despues que te acostaste con ella".Mac arqueo la mirada"No me gusta, es como prostituirte".Mac miro impresionado a Stella.

"De ninguna manera, es compartir".

"Me vas a pagar la consulta de mi ginecologo?Mis cremas,mis toallas sanitarias?".

"Lo hacia con Claire".

"Lo vas hacer conmigo?".

"Justamente,eres mi prometida, mi responsabilidad"Stella sacudio su cabeza"Se que esto no es real,pero ya te lo dije , hay que hacerlo lucir real".

"Es normal?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Que un hombre pague todos los gastos de su mujer?".

"Nunca, nadie"

"No, siempre he sido responsable de mi".

"Lo comun es que nosotros nos encarguemos y ustedes nos ayuden, pero la mayoria corre por nuestra cuenta".

"Que se supone,que voy hacer con mi dinero?".

"Comprarte cosas lindas para lucirmelas".Stella sonrio.

"Ayudabas en la casa?".

"Si"Mac recogio la mesa,lavaba los platos,Stella lo observaba"Es mi parte del trabajo,lavar los platos y sacar la basura"Stella sonrio"Ve a banarte,termino aqui y subo"Stella le dio un beso a Mac en la mejilla,subio a banarse, busco su pijama una simple bata de ceda, no era un babydoll, pues era mas larga, pero no tenia mas que ponerse,se bano se puso su pijama, cuando salio del bano, encontra a Mac en la habitacion, abriendo la cama,Mac sonrio al verla.


	5. Chapter 5

5

xxxxx

Stella sonrio apenada y comenzo a quitar los cojines de su lado"Para que tantos cojines?"dijo Mac con una sonrisa,Stella sentia la mirada de Mac,el solo pensaba en la pijama de ella, como esa pequena bata se adheria a su cuerpo,el bajo la mirada, ella subio en la cama y sonrio, se cubrio,Mac se acosto en el lado de la cama que le correspondia, los dos veian el techo de la habitacion,Mac se apoyo de su lado izquierdo,"Hasta manana, Stella".

"Hasta manana,Mac"Stella suspiro"Duerme bien".

"No ronques"dijo Mac en tono de burla,el vio cuando Stella sonrio"Duerme bien Stell"ella adopto la misma posicion que Mac, el rapidamente se durmio se veia cansado,ella no podia,tenia a Mac en su cama respirandole en el cuello, Stella lo observaba dormir,el dormia tranquilo, una de sus manos estaba debajo de la almohada, sus piernas estaban un poco dobladas,su otra mano,aprisionada entre sus piernas con sus rodillas,"Que rara forma de dormir, como ordenandole a su mano, no ir mas alla, ordenandole no tocar,posicion de cucharita"Stella sonrio con su pensamiento,estaba muy lejos de serlo,el no estaba cerca de ella"Deberia serlo"ella sonrio,se inclino hacia su lado izquierdo,"Debes dormir" penso"Por que no, tentar al diablo?"Stella se acerco mas a Mac,el seguia profundamente dormido,Mac suspiro se acomodo mas en la cama"Como puede dormir tan tranquilo?".Stella suspiro,sintio cuando Mac,dormido,por lo menos parecia estarlo,acaricio su pierna y subio hasta su cintura,acaricio su cintura,rozo con su pulgar la parte baja de sus pechos"Dormido"penso Stella, parecia estarlo,Stella sintio la mano de Mac,presionandola,ella le dio una mirada el seguia dormido,el dejo su mano sobre su cintura,Stella suspiro , se acomodo mas cerca de Mac,"No es real"se dijo a si misma"No es real"suspiro,se acomodo mas en la cama, finalmente se durmio cuando el sueno la vencio.

Stella se levanto al escuchar el timbre, se puso una bata de ceda, bajo, cuando abrio la puerta encontro a Laura con una pequena maleta en la puerta"Laura"dijo sorprendida.

"No me esperabas?".

"Si pero es temprano".

"Y Mac?"dijo Laura"Puedo subir?"Laura empezo a subir al primer piso.

"Esta dormido,no lo despiertes, esta cansado"Laura fue rapidamente a la habitacion al lado de la principal,se sorprendio al no ver a Mac en la habitacion.

"Donde esta?".

"En nuestra cama,pero te lo dije, esta dormido".Laura fue a la habitacion principal Mac estaba dormido en la cama,Stella cerro la puerta molesta"No lo despiertes".

"Preocupada?".

"Si, le cuesta dormirse, asi que cualquier buen sueno es un tesoro".

"Disculpa".

"Puedes dejar tu maleta en la habitacion que elegiste,voy hacer cafe".Stella bajo a la cocina molesta,Mac habia sentido cuando Stella habia cerrado la puerta, habia escuchado la discusion,sabia que Laura estaba en la habitacion de huespedes, el saco de la gaveta de ropa intima de Stella unas pantis, bajo a la cocina se aseguro que Laura lo escuchara cerrar la puerta,ella lo vio bajar la escalera, decidio seguirlo para ver si podia escuchar su conversacion con Stella,Mac entro a la cocina, "Mac"dijo Stella,sin decir una palabra Mac subio a Stella en el meson"Mac"grito Stella nerviosa,el beso su cuello

"Se que esta aqui"Mac le murmuro a Stella en el oido, el puso las pantis en las piernas de Stella,ella lo miro intrigada, el comenzo a besar su cuello.

"Mac".

"Buenos dias Stell"dijo Mac, mientras besaba su cuello.

"Mac"Laura los escuchaba,Mac metio sus manos debajo de la pijama de Stella, le empezo a quitar las pantis que le habia colocado en las piernas,Stella brinco,"Mac no me las quites?"Laura penso que era mejor hacerle saber a Mac que estaba ahi, antes que la situacion fuera mas comprometedora,"Mac"grito Stella de nuevo, se sentia un poco excitada, en realidad bastante,Mac seguia besando su cuello,Stella estaba nerviosa,Mac acariciaba los hombros de Stella,los besaba"Mac,No"El arqueo la mirada.

"Detective Taylor"dijo Laura,Mac la miro apenado,bajo a Stella del meson.

"No sabia que estaba aqui"Mac tenia las pantis de Stella en su mano"Lo siento"le entrego sus pantis a Stella,ella las guardo en el bolsillo de su bata.

"Era lo que te estaba tratando de decir".

"Agradable pero inoportuna su visita".

"Mac"Dijo Stella molesta.

"Lo siento"Mac le dio un beso en la mejilla a Stella"Me voy a banar"Mac paso al lado de Laura y le sonrio"Permiso".Subio a la habitacion.

"Disculpame,puedes ver el cafe?"

"Si,pero donde vas?".

"Voy con Mac".el entro en la habitacion y se quito su franela,saco un jean del closet con una franela y ropa interior,Stella entro en la habitacion"Estas loco?".Mac cubrio su boca y la llevo al bano,le hizo senas para que se callara,descubrio su boca una vez en el bano"Te he podido golpear".

"No lo ibas hacer,Que dijo?".Mac abrio la ducha.

"Creo que esta un poco avergonzada por haber interrumpido"Mac sonrio"Es tu idea avergonzarla?Va a pensar que no nos podemos controlar,como nos van a dar un nino,si brincamos el uno sobre el otro sin importar quien este aqui".

"Llegue ayer y solo me diste un rapidito, no es brincar uno encima del otro, es necesidad de estar juntos, supuestamente yo no sabia que ella estaba aqui"

"Me asustaste"Mac sonrio,Stella golpeo su hombro.

"Te sorprendi,es la palabra,tu reaccion fue natural,que se supone que haces aqui?".Stella arqueo la mirada"Viniste a terminar lo empece abajo?".

"Que?"

"Banate,viniste a hacerme el amor"Stella se puso roja.

"Esta en la cocina".

"Y?".

"Mac"el la abrazo,beso su cuello"Mac".

"Voy a dejarte una marca".

"Que?"dijo Stella asustada"Nunca vi a Peyton con marcas".

"Donde se las hacia no las podias ver"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac,el sonrio.

"Me interesa que Laura la vea".Stella suspiro"Tranquila,no duele"Mac la abrazo y empezo a chupar su cuello,Stella respiraba pausadamente mientras veia a Mac de reojo,el se separo de ella y sonrio,"Listo"dijo Mac acariciando el cuello de Stella.

"Que mas planeas?"Stella se veia la marca en el espejo.

"Por ahora desayunar"Stella suspiro"Entra a banarte,voy a esperar afuera".Mac le entrego su bata a Stella,el salio del bano,Stella se desvistio y se empezo a banar"Que manana"penso "Apenas comienza y creo que no voy a poder seguir,Mac medio desnudo chupandome el cuello"Stella suspiro se lavo el cabello"Voy a tener que tomar una pastilla para dormir,como diablos pudo dormir tan tranquilo?".

Mac sonreia acostado en la cama,le habia encantado besar su cuello"Vas a necesitar mas de esas pastillas para dormir, vas a necesitar una caja para esta noche"Mac escuchaba a Stella en el bano, como deseaba entrar y tomar esa ducha con ella"Que bien sabe esa mujer"suspiro,Stella salio del bano con su bata,Mac se levanto de la cama se acerco a ella"Bajamos juntos esperame aqui"Mac entro en el bano, ella se puso su ropa interior y se empezo a poner crema en su cuerpo,Stella estaba entretenida poniendose crema pensando "Como iba a salir de tamano enrollo?"Mac salio del bano y la encontro asi en ropa interior poniendose crema,sonrio,Stella se puso roja,Mac dio media vuelta y se metio en el bano,dandole tiempo de arreglarse,el salio finalmente con un jean y una franela,Stella tenia un jean y una franela, estaban descalzos, los dos bajaron a la cocina,Laura tomaba una taza de cafe.

"Buenos Dias Laura"dijo Mac con una sonrisa,ella levanto la vista extranada.

"Vaya Mac,que cambio de humor,buenos dias"Mac le sonrio y fue por la prensa,regreso a la cocina Stella servia algunas frutas en el plato,Mac tomo una uva y se la comio,Stella palmeo su mano,el la beso en la mejilla,Mac tomo el plato de frutas un bol para cereal y los puso en la mesa,busco la leche y el jugo"Queso?".le dijo a Stella.

"Si,Mac"

"Algo en especial Laura?Que deseas desayunar?".

"Algo ligero".

"Que tienen las mujeres con lo ligero?".

"No entiendo"dijo Laura.

"Mac dice que nos enganamos comiendo todo light"dijo Stella.

"Es lo mejor"dijo Laura,Mac sonrio.

"No voy a seguir con esto voy a perder"Laura lo miro fijamente"Dos contra uno"Mac se sento en la mesa,Stella llevaba unas tostadas y el cereal de Mac.

"Gracias"dijo Mac sirviendose cereal,le agrego leche y una banana,Laura lo miraba fijamente.

"Capitan Crunch"Mac arqueo la mirada"Eso es danino".

"Olvidalo"dijo Stella"Ya hemos peleado por eso varias veces".

"Es un alimento balanceado".

"Balanceado"dijo Laura"Es pura azucar"Mac le mostro la tabla nutricional.

"Balanceado"dijo Mac senalando la tabla,Stella sonrio,Mac abrio el periodico y empezo a leer"Genial".Ambas miraron a Mac,"Hay juego de los Cubs".

"Hay no"dijo Stella,Mac la miro serio"A que hora?".

"Tres de la tarde".

"Vamos a pasar la tarde frente al televisor esperando a los Cubs?".Dijo Stella,Mac sonrio.

"El equipo de beisbol?"dijo Laura

"Justamente"dijo Mac emocionado.

"Pero siempre pierden"dijo Laura,Mac la miro molesto.

"Mac es de Chicago"dijo Stella"No te metas con los Cubs,si no quieres problemas con Mac".

"Algo puede cambiar y pueden tener suerte"dijo Mac,"Podemos hacer hot dogs y ver el partido".

"Si me haces un favor"Mac miro medio recelozo a Stella"Necesito comprar unas plantas en el vivero".

"Se te van a morir".

"Mac!".

"Si amor,vamos a comprar las plantas"Stella le sonrio a Mac"Despues venimos a ver los Cubs". Stella solo le sonreia,ese "Si amor"la habia dejado como idiota,Mac se levanto de la mesa retiro los platos,los coloco en el lavaplatos, Stella habia subido por los zapatos de los dos"Gracias"dijo Mac tomando sus zapatos,le dio un beso en la mejilla,ella sonrio.

"Vaya diria que Stella se merece mas que un beso en la mejilla".

"Estoy de acuerdo"dijo Mac y le dio un pequeno beso en los labios,Stella brinco cuando la beso,Mac le sonrio.

"Esperaba ver mas pasion de su parte Mac".

"La pasion es para la cama".dijo Mac serio.

"No le gusta demostrarlo"dijo Laura.

"No es necesario,nuestra intimidad es nuestra".

"Hace un momento parecia estar dispuesto hacerla publica".

"Pense que estabamos solos, ademas crei que su evaluacion era sobre nuestra relacion de pareja, no sobre nuestra vida sexual".Mac dijo molesto

"Solo fue un comentario,no vi pasion".

"Vamos"dijo Mac molesto,ellos subieron a la camioneta Mac manejaba, Stella le indicaba como llegar al vivero,Mac bajo al vivero con Stella y Laura.

"No es para tanto,tiene un berrinche".dijo Laura.

"No lo has visto molesto, no te gustaria verlo molesto, esta tratando de ser educado".

"Educado o de montar un show".

"Mac es reservado".

"Tienes algun problema en besarlo?".Stella sonrio tomo unas flores"No crean que me enganan porque se encierran un rato en su bano o en su habitacion".

"Mientras tu tomabas tu cafe, nosotros haciamos el amor".

"Estaba en su cocina".

"Nos interrumpiste, si Mac queria estar conmigo, no iba a dejar de complacerlo".

"En nuestras entrevistas anteriores hablabas de el como un amigo, de donde salio este enamoramiento?".

"El me cuida"Laura miraba fijamente a Stella "Cuida de mi, asi como yo cuido de el, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro".

"Estas con el, por no estar sola".

"No, lo amo".Stella tomo sus plantas se alejo de Laura,se acerco a Mac el cargo las plantas de Stella,se acercaron al encargado y las pagaron,Mac llevo las plantas de Stella a la camioneta, fueron al supermercado, Mac compro lo necesario para preparar sus Hot Dogs.

Mac,Stella y Laura estaban en la caja Mac desempacaba todo el contenido del carrito en la caja,Stella tomo una barra de jabon.

"Hay jabon".

"No".

"Claro que si Mac,en la ducha hay una infinidad de jabones".

"Liquidos con olor a flores".

"Cual es el problema con ellos?".Stella dijo seria.

"Ninguno".Mac sonrio"Quedan muy bien en ti,pero no quieres un novio oloroso a Jazmin".Stella sonrio,Mac pago la cuenta, subieron a la camioneta el telefono de Mac sono,el vio la pantalla volvio a sonar, Mac estaciono y respondio su telefono"Hola Linds".Mac escuchaba"Voy a tardar una semana mas,si todo esta bien,dame un minuto Lindsay"Mac abrio la puerta "Ya vuelvo" le dijo a Stella"Ella le sonrio,el bajo de la camioneta.

"Quien es Lindsay?"

"Mac es el padrino de su hija"

"Asi que la conoces?".

"Si"

"Por que no habla aqui?".

"Es trabajo,luego hablare con Lindsay"Stella y Laura veian como Mac sonreia.

"Vaya no parece trabajo"Mac subio en la camioneta con una sonrisa,Stella lo miro seria,Mac seguia sonriendo.

"Adivina"Stella arqueo la mirada,"Oh vamos por lo menos intentalo".

"En contraron al culpable"dijo Laura.

"Siempre lo hacemos"dijo Mac serio.

"No era una llamada de trabajo?Si no era asi porque bajo de la camioneta".Mac miro molesto a Laura,Stella acaricio su mano,el suspiro.

"Pense que era trabajo,pero no"Mac le sonrio a Stella"Adivina".

"Hawkes se casa".Mac sacudio su cabeza"Mac ya se que tienes perlas,cuenta"Mac sonrio mas.

"Esta embarazada"Stella sonrio,comenzo a llamar,Mac la detuvo"Dejala que te de la noticia".

"Lindsay no sabe que usted esta aqui?"dijo Laura,Mac la miro molesto.

"No".Stella miro impresionada a Mac.

"Sus amigos no saben que tienen una relacion?".


	6. Chapter 6

6

xxxxx

"No, no debian saberlo".

"Quiere explicarse?".

"Sencillo,hemos sido amigos durante trece anos, cuando fuimos mas alla,Stella todavia era mi subordinada, nuestra relacion cambio queriamos ver si resultaba antes de involucrar al equipo".

"Dejame entender esto, te pidio matrimonio y no fuiste corriendo a contarselo a tus amigos".

"No se podia"dijo Stella"Podia afectarla carrera de Mac y la mia,decidimos esperar".

"Cuando se lo van a contar?"dijo Laura.

"Ninguno de los dos queremos perdenos sus impresiones".dijo Stella.

"Stella va acompanarme a NY en una semana lo van a saber todos".Mac dijo mirando Stella."Estamos listos"Stella le sonrio,su telefono sono ella se lo mostro a Mac.

"Hola Linds"Stella escuchaba tomo la mano de Mac,jugaba con sus dedos"Te felicito Linds,ya era hora y Danny?" Stella sonrio mas "Lo imagino,dale mis felicitaciones,Que dijo Lucy?"Mac tomo la mano de Stella la beso,ella le sonrio"Me imagino que no lo entiende, lo entendera mas adelante".Mac encendio el carro y empezo a manejar,llegaron a la casa el bajo los paquetes,Stella seguia hablando por telefono,Mac fue a la cocina con los paquetes,Laura lo seguia,Stella sonreia mientras seguia hablando por telefono se sento en el sofa de la sala,Mac fue por las plantas y las bajo en el jardin,Stella salio al jardin con su telefono en la mano se le veia molesta,Mac la miro extranado estaba con Laura,"Por favor Laura dejanos solos"Stella se sento en una banca del jardin, le dio una mirada a Mac,el se sento a su lado,Laura los observaba de la cocina"No quiero gritar"Mac miro fijamente a Stella"No quiero pelear, pero no tienes una idea de como me ha dolido ser la ultima en enterarse"Mac arqueo la mirada"Renunciaste?"Mac suspiro"Y soy la ultima que se entera".

"Lo siento".

"Lo sientes?"Stella dijo molesta"Por que dejaste el laboratorio?Por que?"Stella con rabia.

"Se que para ti es importante".

"No se trata del laboratorio, no se trata de lo que levantamos juntos,Que fue lo que paso?Que te hizo dejarlo?"Mac bajo la mirada,sacudio su cabeza,Stella tomo su barbilla,lo miraba fijamente, Mac mordio su labio inferior"Que paso?".

"Mi arma fallo"Stella acaricio su mejilla"Estoy vivo porque mi arma fallo".Stella tomo la mano de Mac.

"Tienes miedo?".Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Stella.

"No es miedo, es cansancio"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Pense que era el final, quieres saber que pense?"Stella apreto mas la mano de Mac"Lo maravilloso que iba ser volver a estar con Claire,sabia que era lo primero que me iba a preguntar,que has hecho durante mi ausencia?"Mac le dio una media sonrisa a Stella"Nada,solo llorarte".

"Has hecho Mac, yo no lo llamaria nada".

"No es solo hacer el trabajo,que he hecho por mi?"Stella acaricio el brazo de Mac.

"Has cultivado"Mac arqueo la mirada"Has cambiado la vida de todos nosotros de distintas maneras, se que siempre cuento contigo,asi como cuentas conmigo, se que has sido el mejor padrino para Lucy, nos has apoyada a todos en nuestros momentos dificiles, asi que yo no lo llamaria nada".Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Stella"No me imagino mi vida sin ti, se que no estamos juntos,pero esta demostrado que cuando te necesito,siempre estas ahi para mi,siempre, eres mi unica familia, eres el unico con el que cuento"Stella se apoyo en el hombro de Mac"Por que no me lo dijiste?".

"Sabia que ibas a tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinion"

"Que equivocado estas"Mac arqueo la mirada"Postularia para tu cargo"Mac miro sorprendido a Stella"Volveria con mi familia".

"No es mala idea"Stella sonrio.

"No vas a volver?"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Que vas hacer?".

"Primero voy a terminar un proyecto personal".

"Puedo saber?".

"Despues te dire".

"Bien,menos mal que se la marca de tus preservativos"Mac arqueo la mirada"Estas desempleado,te tengo que cuidar".

"Me vas a comprar mis preservativos?".

"Y tu crema de afeitar".

"No es necesario,aun puedo cuidar de mi mujer"Stella sonrio"No estoy desempleado".

"En que trabajas?Dices eso para que no pague tus gastos".

"Piper laboratorios me contrato para desarrollar nuevas tecnicas en los analisis de ADN".

"Vaya,ahora si me voy a gastar tu dinero"Mac sonrio

"Se va a ver muy bien mi nuevo sueldo en los papeles de adopcion".

"Si"Stella beso la mejilla de Mac"Que tanto aumento?".Mac sonrio,Stella lo miro sorprendida"Que tanto?".

"Triplicaron mi sueldo".

"Hay que ir de compras".Mac sonrio"Te dejaron venir?".

"Sin problemas, quieres que hable con Sinclair?".

"Yo lo voy a llamar".

"Me parece bien".

"Estas distinto"Mac arqueo la mirada"Desde que llegaste te senti distinto"Mac sonrio.

"En que estoy distinto segun tu?".

"En todo diria que hasta hueles distinto".

"Huelo distinto?"Mac sonrio,Stella con el"Debe ser tu jabon de jazmin".

"No es eso,que ha cambiado?".Mac le dio una mirada a Laura.

"Quieres que te lo diga?".

"Si"Mac se acerco al oido de Stella le murmuro.

"No esta observando".Mac puso los rizos detras de la oreja de Stella,ella le sonrio.

"Que planeas?".

"Besarte".

"Es parte de tu plan maestro?"Mac asento"Un besito".Mac le dio un beso en la mejilla a Stella.

"No es un besito"Stella lo miro fijamente"Puedo?".

"Es por una buena causa",Mac le dio un pequeno beso en los labios,Stella sonrio.

"Aja".Mac se acerco mas Stella,acaricio su mejilla,le dio un beso suave en los labios,ella le sonrio, Mac la miro fijamente, Stella sentia que sus piernas le temblaban,Mac la seguia besando, el se abrio camino como Stella lo habia descrito,ella solo lo seguia,ambos se besaban,Mac se separo de Stella apoyo su frente en su mejilla,beso su cuello,Stella hizo lo mismo beso el cuello de Mac,el la miro de reojo,beso su nariz"Vamos"dijo Mac en un tono suave,Stella y Mac se levantaron de la banca y fueron a la cocina.

"Solucionaron su problema?"dijo Laura.

"No habia problema"dijo Stella,ella saco unos guantes de jardineria se los entrego a Mac.

"Voy a sembrar?No es una de mis virtudes".

"Te voy a pagar"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Te va a costar mas de lo que gano en mi nuevo trabajo".

"Tengo una oferta que nadie puede superar".Mac arqueo la mirada"En especies".Mac tomo los guantes.

"Tienes razon nadie la va a superar".Laura habia visto trabajar a Mac y Stella en el jardin toda la manana,Laura salio al jardin con una carpeta,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Puedo preguntar algunas cosas?"

"Seguro"dijo Mac.

"Es hijo unico?".

"No".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac,trato de disimular.

"Tengo una hermana,vive en Chicago".

"No sabias de su hermana?"Laura le dijo a Stella.

"No puede saberlo no nos tratamos"dijo Mac.

"No habla con su hermana?".

"No".

"Por que?".

"No es su asunto".

"Vaya respuesta,no pareces tener mucha paciencia".Mac miro molesto a Laura.

"No le veo la finalidad a sus preguntas".

"Tengo que hacer un perfil de ustedes, no vas a tratar de arreglas las cosas con tu hermana?".

"No".

"Que no le perdona?".

"Es personal".

"Como es tu relacion con tu madre?"Mac se quito los guantes de jardineria"La visita?La llama?".

"No la visito mucho pero hablamos constantemente".

"Ya veo,Quien es Claire?".

"Es mi esposa"Mac contesto en automatico.

"Es?".Mac bajo la mirada.

"Era".

"Tu madre sabe de tu compromiso con Stella?".

"Aun no".

"Honestamente no los entiendo,se comprometen y no se lo dicen a sus familiares o amigos?".

"No estas aqui para entender"Mac dijo molestos"Estas aqui para comprobar,para eso estas aqui,para ser testigo de nuestra relacion".

"Que relacion?"Mac miro molesto a Laura, lanzo los guantes al piso.

"No tengo que demostrarte nada".Mac entro en la casa.

"No te hablo de su hermana?Esto si que es extrano".

"El tiene sus motivos".

"Que eres tu Stella?Si Claire es su esposa".

"Tienes tan poco tacto Laura,como se te ocurre preguntar por Claire justamente ahora".Laura miro extranada a Stella"Sabes como murio Claire?".

"No,el informe"Stella interrumpio a Laura.

"En el 9/11"Laura miro sorprendida a Stella.

"Voy a tener que disculparme"

"Deberias"Stella dijo molesta,entro en la casa,encontro a Mac frente al televisor luchando con el control,estaba frente al televisor ido,pensativo,viendo una pantalla en blanco mientras presionaba los botones del control sin sentido,Stella tomo el control"Te ayudo"Mac permanecia con el control en su mano,Stella piso algunas teclas y se vio la imagen,Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa,ella limpio su mejilla, tenia tierra del jardin,el le sonrio,Stella le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios,Mac arqueo la mirada"Mi pago"Mac sonrio mas.

"Trabaje varias horas".

"Eso es todo, pero estoy dispuesta hacer una mejor oferta por tus Hot Dogs"Mac sonrio."Ve a banarte para preparar los Hot Dogs"Mac le sonrio a Stella,le dio un pequeno beso en los labios.

"Me esta gustando esto".Stella sonrio.

"A mi tambien".Mac le dio una mirada a Stella"Que?Mac".

"Nada".

"Quieres que te acompane?"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Estas dispuesta?"Mac dijo sorprendido.

"Me ha rondado la idea".

"Te ha rondado la idea?".Mac sonrio"Tambien me ha rondado la idea"Mac miro fijamente a Stella,ella le sonrio"Me vas acompanar?".


	7. Chapter 7

7

xxxx

"No"Mac suspiro"Me tienes que seducir"el abrazo a Stella,la beso,la llevo contra la pared,la seguia besando"Laura esta aqui".

"Que se vaya?".

"Mac,Isabella".el suspiro.

"Me vas acompanar?".

"Ahora no,quiero hablar con Laura".

"Esta bien,pero quiero que sepas que estoy desconsolado".Stella sonrio.

"Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo que quieras?"

"Que paso entre tu hermana y tu?"Mac le dio un beso a Stella.

"Me voy a banar".

"Mac".

"Stella no, no voy a tener esta conversacion".

"Es tu hermana".

"Stella,no".Mac dijo molesto,ella lo abrazo,le dio un beso en los labios.

"Esta bien". Mac subio a banarse Stella fue a la cocina miro fijamente a Laura"Te voy agradecer que tengas cuidado con Mac cuando se trate de Claire"Laura miro sorprendida a Stella"Para Mac fue muy duro perderla, le costo salir adelante".

"No te molesta que el la haga presente".

"Claire es parte de Mac, no voy a pretender que la olvide porque esta conmigo,por lo menos ya no la llora, por lo menos duerme,me conformo con eso".

"Que conformista eres Stella".

"No es conformismo, lo amo, por favor midete".Stella dijo molesta"Vamos a tratar de pasar una tarde tranquilos, no saltes con mas sorpresas".

"De que tienes miedo?".

"No te entiendo".

"Tienes miedo que Mac se canse de fingir y se vaya".

"No, tengo miedo que te ponga en tu sitio,te lo repito,midete".Mac regreso a la cocina banado,Stella le sonrio"A trabajar Taylor".

"Hot Dogs con pepinillos?"dijo Laura extranada.

"Estilo Chicago"dijo Mac"Tambien voy a preparar hamburguesas".

"Me parece bien pero apurate no falta mucho para el juego,voy a banarme y regreso ayudarte".

"Debiste banarte conmigo asi ahorrabamos tiempo".

"Por eso fue que te envie solo"Mac sonrio,Stella palmeo su trasero"No te trates de hacer el listo".Stella salio de la cocina Mac habia estado con Laura preparando las hamburguesas y los Hot Dogs.

"Ha tardado mucho".

"Siempre tarda"Laura lo miro extranada"Se esta poniendo crema y esas cosas".

"Que crema usa?".

"Usa distintas".

"Que buena excusa".

"Miel con trigo".

"Me refiero a la marca".

"No la se pero huele a miel,si quieres ve y buscala".

"Que tanto quiere Stella a Isabella?".

"Mucho, se que ya esta pensando hasta en que colegio la va a llevar a estudiar"Mac le sonrio a Laura"En que clases de danza la va a inscribir,que idioma le va a ensenar primero, se que lo esta planeando".

"Que te hace pensar eso?".

"Apenas salio del orfanato,hizo todo,apenas tuvo control sobre ella, se inscribio en clases de musica aprendio dos idiomas,aprendio baile, se graduo de policia,hizo todo y mas de lo que anoraba hacer de nina".

"La amas?".

"Y la admiro,Stella es tal vez, la unica persona a la que le permito todo".

"No sentistes celos cuando se involucro con Frankie?".

"No, estaba de duelo, no queria ninguna relacion".

"Nunca has sentido celos".

"Si los he sentido".

"De quien?"Mac le sonrio a Laura.

"Muchas preguntas".

"Soy curiosa".

"Estuvo saliendo con un bombero".

"Que hiciste?"Mac le sonrio a Laura.

"Nada".

"No te creo"Stella entro en la cocina Mac le sonrio.

"Manana hay un evento en el orfanato,son unas olimpiadas, creo que les va a gustar ir".

"Genial,gracias Laura"dijo Stella,Mac miro su reloj.

"El juego"Los tres fueron a la sala y se sentaron frente al televisor,comieron las hamburguesas y los Hot Dogs,Stella estaba acostada en el sofa con su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Mac,estaba dormida,Stella lanzo un ronquido,Mac le sonrio a Laura,cubrio a Stella con una manta "Esta cansada,anoche no durmio bien".

"Perdieron"Mac sonrio.

"Algun dia"el telefono de Mac sono, el vio la pantalla,mordio su labio inferior.

"No va a contestar".

"Ahora no"Mac recibio un mensaje de texto,el lo leyo,tomo con cuidado la cabeza de Stella, la puso sobre un cojin"Ahora si debo atender esto, no la despiertes"Mac fue a la cocina apenas entro Laura se acerco a la puerta"Hola Peyton"Mac escuchaba"No estoy en NY, Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?Posiblemente nos podamos ver a mi regreso"Mac sonrio"Si me va a gustar verte,como te ha ido?"Mac se rio"No,no"Mac sonreia mas,el habia salido al jardin,Laura lo observaba desde la cocina"Noo"Mac sonrio mas"Bien cuando regrese hablamos,en Chicago,solo vine por unos dias"Mac sonrio mas"Siempre es bueno saber de ti,cuidate Peyton".

"Y Mac?"Stella estaba en la cocina.

"Hablando con Peyton".

"Peyton?"Stella dijo molesta.

"Si,Peyton,quien es ella?".

"Una amiga de Mac".

"Parece que no te agrada".

"No es eso, estoy media dormida".Mac entro en la cocina,le sonrio a Stella.

"Hola dormilona".Stella le regalo una medio sonrisa"Dormiste bien?"Stella vio su reloj.

"Si,vamos al cine".

"Cual pelicula quieres ver?".

"Cualquiera".Laura,Mac y Stella fueron al cine al regresar Stella entro al bano,se cambio y se acosto en la cama,Mac se acosto en la cama.

"Que pasa?".Stella se giro mirando a Mac.

"Quien te llamo hoy?".

"Peyton".

"Que queria?".

"Saludarme".

"Saludarte,por que no te creo, cuando Peyton te llama solo busca una cosa de ti o me equivoco".Mac sonrio.

"No te rias Mac"Stella dijo molesta,Laura escucho la voz de Stella y se pego de la pared para poder escuchar.

"Tienes celos?".

"No te voy a consolar".

"A consolar, por que?".

"Va a romper de nuevo tu corazon".

"Nunca lo hizo".

"No lo hizo?A quien enganas Mac?No trates de minimizar las cosas".

"Senti nostalgia si,pena tambien,pero romper romper,No".

"No?la ultima vez que la viste te volviste loco por ella".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Mutuo interes".

"Mutuo interes?".

"En el sexo"Stella miro asombrada a Mac.

"Solo querias sexo?"Mac le sonrio a Stella.

"Solo buen sexo".

"No te creo".

"Se sincera, si no tuvieras pareja y tienes un exnovio con el que te llevas bien,pasan buenos momentos juntos sin ningun compromiso, lo harias?"Stella brinco de la cama.

"Mac Taylor eres el amiguito de Peyton?"Stella sacudia su cabeza.

"Solo fue una vez".

"No lo puedo creer".

"No exageres".

"No exageres,te llamo para eso?".

"Seguramente".

"Mac!"

"No la voy a buscar, no quiero seguir con eso,ven a dormir".

"No lo puedo creer".Stella tomo unos cojines los puso entre ella y Mac,el la miro extranado"Ni creas que voy hacer tu amiguita".Laura estornudo,Mac le hizo senas a Stella para que se acercara,ella se acosto en la cama,Mac le murmuro en el oido"Esta escuchando".

"Creeme que es lo que menos me interesa".

"A mi si"Mac bajo de la cama,empezo a empujar la cama contra la pared,Stella lo miro sorprendida,Mac sonrio,le hizo un sena con su mano.

"Oh Mac"grito Stella,Mac sonrio"Mac"ellos escucharon cuando Laura bajo de la cama, los dos sonrieron,Mac estuvo moviendo la cama por una hora, el se acosto en la cama, estaba pensativo"Mac, no me gusta Peyton,no me gusta como termino contigo".Mac suspiro.

"Me lo merecia".Stella arqueo la mirada"Eres la primera mujer con la que duermo despues de Claire".

"Pero Peyton y tu".

"Teniamos relaciones, pero siempre encontraba una excusa para irme".

"No te quedabas?".

"No podia,se que le molestaba pero no podia,se que para ustedes es muy importante".

"Lo es, es horrible entregarse a un hombre y despertar sola".

"Es lo que mas extrano"Stella arqueo la mirada"Despertar enredados el uno con el otro, Claire se acostaba en mi pecho babeaba mi pijama"Mac sonrio,Stella con el"Despertar desnudos el uno sobre el otro".

"Es lo mas hermoso de estar enamorado,esas pequenas cosas".

"Tu los has dicho esas pequenas cosas".

"Mac Taylor tengo que confesarte que eres el primer hombre con el que duermo".Mac arqueo la mirada"No me preguntes por que siempre me levanto y me voy".

"No quieres despertar sola".

"Tal vez,ahora duermete"Mac lanzo los cojines de la cama, se giro hacia su lado izquierdo.

"Stell"

"Mac duerme"el sonrio,Stella y Mac estaban dormidos,ella sintio como Mac la acariciaba,Stella observo a Mac,el estaba profundamente dormido,ella estaba entre dormida y despierta, el acaricio su trasero,Stella seguia dormitando, ella sintio como Mac levantaba la liga de sus panties,acaricio su trasero siguio con su mano la linea de su trasero hasta llegar a su sexo, Stella creia que estaba dormida hasta que sintio los dedos de Mac,entrado en ella, lo que le arranco un gemido,ella no sabia que hacer"Mac"el metio mas sus dedos dentro de ella,Stella le lanzo una cachetada que lo hizo despertar cayendo al piso,Mac se levanto desorientado,sacudio su cabeza,vio su mano y miro sorprendido a Stella,el abrio la puerta de la habitacion,salio caminando con el cubrecama enredado en el cuerpo y rodo por las escaleras,Stella brinco de la cama, Laura salio asustada de su habitacion.


	8. Chapter 8

8

xxxxx

"Mac!"grito Stella,bajo a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

"Que paso?"Laura bajaba ayudar.

"Tenia una pesadilla".Stella lo desenredaba del cubrecama.

"Perdon"dijo Mac,cubrio su rostro apenado"Perdon Stell".

"No te preocupes, Laura yo lo atiendo"Mac estaba acostado en el piso sobre el cubrecama,Stella lo revisaba,"Parece estar bien,Te duele algo Mac?".

"Mi rodilla"Mac cubrio su rostro apenado.

"Tranquilo no es tan grave"Stella levanto un poco la pijama de Mac"Puedes levantarte?".

"Ahora no".

"Laura,por favor dejanos solos".

"Pero esta bien?".

"Si,apenado pero bien,gracias".Laura subio a su habitacion.

"Te lastime".

"No,Mac"Stella le sonrio"Puedes levantarte?".

"Estoy avergonzado Stella"

"No seas tonto Mac".

"No soy tonto"Stella se acosto al lado de Mac,se cubrio con el cubrecama,se apoyo en su hombro"Lo siento Stella,en serio lo siento".Stella levanto la liga del pantalon de pijama de Mac,el brinco al sentirla,ella lo acaricio ,Mac arqueo la mirada"Diablos".Stella sonrio,saco su mano.

"Ya estamos a mano"Mac miro sorprendido a Stella,le regalo una gran sonrisa,ella le sonrio"Vamos a la cama,todavia me ronda esa idea".Mac sonrio y se levanto rapidamente del piso,ayudo a Stella a incorporarse,ella tomo su mano y lo llevo a la habitacion,Mac le dio una mirada a la gaveta de la ropa intima de Stella,ella la abrio y saco la cosita negra de engaje,"Desvistete y metete en esa cama"Stella entro al bano,Mac se desvistio,se vio los golpes que tenia en el espejo de la habitacion,Stella salio del bano y lo encontro desnudo frente al espejo,ella arqueo la mirada,Mac se sonrojo,el tenia la mirada clavada en Stella y su cosita negra de encaje,Stella subio en la cama,Mac inmediatamente subio sobre ella,"Mac"el la beso,bajo por su cuello,solto su neglige,beso sus pechos, los dos se besaban.

"Te estas cuidando?"Mac dijo entre gemidos.

"No".

"Tengo".

"No, no se te ocurra moverte de aqui"Mac sonrio"Interrumpelo,cuando sientas que vas a terminar lo interrumpes,quiero sertirte a ti".Mac empezo a entrar en Stella,ella se agito mas,hicieron el amor,"Mac!"grito Stella cuando lo sintio terminar dentro de ella.

"Oh,oh"Stella palmeo su trasero.

"Oh,oh?"

"Lo siento"dijo Mac con la respiracion entre cortada.

"Vacia el tanquesito".Mac sonrio,le dio un beso a Stella.

"Tanquesito?"Stella palmeo su trasero,Mac incremento su ritmo,Stella sintio otra oleada de semen en su interior, compartieron un orgasmo,"Woao"Mac se acosto al lado de Stella agotado,entrecerro sus ojos,Stella beso su pecho,se acomodo en su brazo,ambos quedaron dormidos,Mac se desperto con Stella acostada en su pecho,habian repetido varias veces sus "Oh oh,asi los llamaba Stella"Mac miro su reloj,eran las once,el se puso su pijama bajo a la cocina,encontro a Laura tomando cafe.

"Buenos Dias Laura".

"Buenos Dias Mac,dormiste bien?".Mac le sonrio se sirvio una taza de cafe.

"Muy bien"el paso su mano por su rostro"Es tarde".

"Asi es, las olimpiadas comienzan en una hora,es cerca de aqui".Mac sirvio otra taza de cafe.

"Voy a despertar a Stella,estas en tu casa,desayuna lo que quieras".Mac le sonrio a Laura y subio a la habitacion,puso en la mesa de noche la taza de cafe,Stella se movio un poco en la cama seguia durmiendo,Mac se acosto en la cama y la abrazo,ella se movio intranquila y se acosto en el pecho de Mac,"Stell"ella seguia durmiendo"Stell"ella abrio los ojos, Mac le sonrio"Buenos Dias amor"Stella sonrio ."Te traje cafe"Stella se sento en la cama,Mac le entrego la taza de cafe,Stella acaricio la mejilla de Mac.

"Gracias".

"De nada".

"Como esta tu rodilla?"

"Ya no me duele tando,hay que apurarse en una hora son las olimpiadas".

"Cierto"Stella brinco de la cama desnuda,Mac la observaba"Mac!"

"Que?"el mordio su labio inferior."Te amo".Stella sonrio.

"Lo se"Stella se puso su bata y se senton en la cama"He tenido mis experiencias"Mac arqueo la mirada"Pero te voy asegurar,que es la primera vez que me he sentido amada"Mac sonrio bajo la mirada"Se que tu no me puedes decir lo mismo".

"Seria mentirte".Mac beso a Stella,ella sonrio,comenzo a subir sobre ella"Pero contigo me siento completo"Stella beso la nariz de Mac"Vamos a banarnos"

"Solo tenemos una hora".

"No necesito desayunar"Stella sonrio.

"Vas a tener que empezar a cuidarte"Mac arqueo la mirada"No me estoy cuidando y si seguimos asi me vas a embarazar".

"Nos"Stella arqueo la mirada"Nos vamos a embarazar".

"Ok,nos vamos a embarazar".

"No le veo el problema"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"No me parece el mejor momento".Stella se levanto,fue al bano,Mac la siguio.

"Stella no somos unos jovencitos"Stella miro molesta a Mac"Espera, no va hacer facil embarazarnos, no creo que vaya hacer facil".

"Por que estamos hablando de esto?"Mac miro extranado a Stella.

"Me confundes".

"Mac, te vas a cuidar, asi empiece a tomar anticonceptivos no van a dar resultado hasta dentro de un mes".

"Pero".

"Estamos adoptando una nina, va hacer un cambio en nuestras vidas,iniciar nuestra vida de pareja es un cambio,quiero irme adaptando".

"No quieres embarazarte ahora".

"No".

"Entiendo"Mac iba a salir del bano,Stella lo detuvo.

"Que pasa?".

"Nada Stell".

"Mac".

"Yo si quiero un hijo nuestro".

"Mac,lo vamos a tener".Mac guardo silencio,le dio una mirada a Stella."No quieres cuidarte?".

"No".

"No te basta con Isabella?".

"Quiero una familia grande".

"Grande?".

"Si,tres o cuatro chicos".

"Tres o cuatro?"dijo Stella sorprendida,ella entraba en la ducha Mac se desvistio y entro con ella,"Mac cuidate".

"No".

"Mac"el la besaba.

"No"Mac y Stella salieron de la ducha,Stella estaba molesta"No es para tanto".

"No es para tanto?".Stella dijo molesta."Luego hablaremos,ahora no".Los dos bajaron a la cocina Laura los esperaba,Mac preparo dos tazas de cafe las puso en unos contenedores, fueron al parque donde eran las olimpiadas,no eran los unicos futuros padres en el lugar, apenas bajo del carro Stella corrio donde Isabella,Mac la siguio, estuvieron practicando varios deportes con los ninos,Mac observo a un nino de unos nueve anos en un arbol,"Se puede caer"Mac le dijo a Laura"Quien es?"Mac cargaba a Isabella.

"Jack,acaba de regresar,estaba en un hogar sustituto y no le fue bien".Mac le entrego la nina a Stella.

"Voy hablar con el".

"Mac"dijo Stella"Van a empezar otros juegos".

"Solo un momento Stell".Mac se acerco al arbol.

"Baja de ahi jovencito"Jack miro con mala cara a Mac y bajo del arbol"Por que no vas a participar?".

"No tiene caso".

"La idea es divertirse".Mac vio que Jack tenia un golpe en su frente,Mac tenia puesta una gorra de la policia de NY.

"Es policia?".

"Si"

"Ya veo"Jack trato de subir al arbol,Mac lo detuvo.

"Que no tiene caso?".

"Participar".

"Por que?"

"Todos juegan con los ninos que quieren adoptar"Mac observo a las parejas en realidad estaban como pequenas familias"Ya estoy muy grande,nadie me va adoptar".

"Que te paso en el rostro?".

"Una pelea".

"Eres un chico rudo?"

"Podria decirse".

"Podria decirse?"Mac sonrio"Te gusta el beisbol?".

"Si,es divertido".

"Cual es tu equipo favorito?".

"Yankees de New York,cual es el suyo?".

"Cubs".

"Son unos peleles"

"Peleles?".Mac dijo sorprendido

"Si, siempre pierden".

"Esa no es forma de expresarse de los Cubs".

"Seguro es de Chicago,por eso los defiende".

"Tienes razon,soy de Chicago,pero vivo en NY".

"Ha visto jugando a los Yankees?".

"Si en varias oportunidades".

"Woao"Mac sonrio.

"Soy amigo de varios de sus jugadores".

"Me miente".

"No tengo porque hacerlo".

"Vaya que suerte".

"Vas a participar?".

"Ya se lo dije, no tiene caso, no me van adoptar".

"Hagamos un trato"Jack miro atento a Mac"Si participas,hablare con Laura para llevarte a un partido de los Yankees".

"Que tengo que hacer?"Mac sonrio.

"Vamos a ver que tal lanzas,te parece?".

"Si,genial"Mac se quito su gorra y se la puso a Jack,ellos se acercaron a Stella.

"Stell,el es Jack".

"Hola Jack".

"Hola"dijo Jack entre dientes.

"Asi no se saluda"dijo Mac,Jack lo miro atento,Laura los observaba"Parate derecho,extiende tu mano y saluda correctamente,di mucho gusto Stella".Jack obedecio a Mac.

"Mucho gusto Stella".

"Encantada Jack".

"Saluda a Laura".Jack miro a Mac"Gusto en verte Laura".

"Gusto en verte Laura".Repitio Jack,Laura sonrio.

"Encantada de verte Jack".

"Ahora si vamos a lanzar"Mac tomo unos guantes y una pelota y fue a lanzar con Jack.

"Creo que hay quimica aqui"Laura le dijo a Stella."Jack es un nino dificil".

"No parece"dijo Stella,observaban a Mac jugando con Jack.

"Hay quimica definitivamente,cuando corrijo a Jack su respuesta siempre es la misma"Stella miro intrigada a Laura"Vete al diablo"Stella miro sorprendida a Laura"Pero parace que con Mac no es asi".

"Mac esta acostumbrado a dar ordenes, no acepta un no,el te lo dijo es un marine,nunca va a dejar de serlo".

"Me dices que lo obedece porque es un marine".

"No es por como pide las cosas, no me preguntes pero casi siempre le obedezco".

"No habia visto a Jack sonreir en mucho tiempo, creo que esta desilucionado,se ha cansado de esperar".

"Ser adoptado?".

"Si".

"Se lo que se siente".

"Lo considerarian?".

"Si pudiera me los llevaria a todos"Laura le sonrio a Stella,"Por mi no hay problema,pero hay que preguntarle a Mac,aunque no creo que vaya a decir que no".Mac se acercaba a Laura y Stella con Jack.

"Laura, quisiera llevar a Jack a un partido de los Yankees,crees que sea posible obtener el permiso?"Jack sonrio.

"No veo el problema Mac".

"Genial"dijo Jack emocionado.

"Vamos hacer los arreglos"el autobus pito, los ninos se empezaron acercar al bus.

"Es hora de irme"dijo Jack,se quito la gorra de Mac"Gracias".

"Es tuya, quedatela".Mac le puso de nuevo la gorra"Pronto vas a saber de mi,tenemos un compromiso"Jack sonrio.

"Gracias"Mac se agacho y lo abrazo.

"Portate bien".

"Lo hare"Jack sonrio.

"Ve".

"Hasta luego, gracias".dijo Jack mientras iba hacia el autobus,una mujer se acerco a Stella y tomo a Isabella,Mac se acerco a la nina y le dio un beso en la frente,tomo la mano de Stella.

"Vamos Stell".ellos subieron en la camioneta,Mac se recosto en su asiento"Stell".

"Si Mac"el sonrio.

"No he hablado".

"No es necesario,Laura esta impresionada de lo bien que se llevaron".

"Asi que dos chicos".

"Tu querias una familia grande"Mac le sonrio a Stella,tomo su mano y la beso,el telefono de Mac comenzo a sonar el observo la pantalla intrigado"Katherine Taylor".

xxxxx

Mac contesto su telefono "Katherine".

"Mac".

"Dime,Mama?".Mac dijo preocupado.

"Tiene tres dias hospitalizada".

"Tres dias,por que no me habias llamado antes?".

"Ah me reclamas, llamala mas seguido y sabras que pasa con ella".

"La llame el sabado y no dijo que se sintiera mal, no puedo saber como esta si me miente".

"Tal vez deberia visitarla mas seguido".

"En que hospital esta?Que ha dicho el medico?".

"Neumonia".

"Neumonia!Voy para alla".

"No es necesario".

"Igual voy para alla".

xxxxx

Mac habia tenido que viajar a Chicago, despues de estar con su madre habia regresado a New York, al regresar a NY se cito con Peyton,queria verla para hablarle de su relacion con Stella, no queria que ella tuviera una idea equivocada de su relacion, Mac entro en la cafeteria se sento y ordeno un cafe,tomo la prensa y empezo a leer,el estaba entretenido con su periodico Peyton se acerco a la mesa Mac no la habia reconocido.

"Mac!".el brinco de su silla al verla,la miro sorprendido,ella estaba distinta,muy distinta, Mac palideseo,Peyton sonrio"Mac"ella le dio una mirada a la silla,Mac la extendio,Peyton se sento le sonrio a Mac.

"Disculpame".Mac no salia de su asombro"Estas distinta".

"Embarazada".dijo Peyton acariciando su vientre, Mac mordio su labio inferior,estaba pensativo,Peyton sonrio"Pregunta Mac".

"Soy el responsable?".

"Si".


	9. Chapter 9

9

xxxxx

"Pero"Mac sacudia su cabeza.

"Me presentaste a su padre,asi que eres responsable".

"Su padre?".

"Que creias?"dijo Peyton con una sonrisa"No tengo tanto tiempo,son mellizos".

"Mellizos!Te felicito Peyton,Te presente a su padre?".

"El Major Aston".

"Hey"Peyton se rio"Que hizo te siguio?Te lo presente aqui, la manana que desayunamos antes de irte".

"Estas molesto".

"Claro,eso no se hace".

"Que no se hace?".

"Que no se hace?Recuerdas esa manana,estabamos fliterando,termianamos en la cama".

"Y?"

"Y?"Mac dijo sorprendido.

"Sin compromisos recuerdas".

"No te estoy reclamando,Te siguio?".

"No, nos encontramos en el avion era un viaje muy largo,hablamos de muchas cosas, al llegar a Londres comenzamos a salir y bueno".Peyton sonrio,Mac tomo su mano le sonrio"Te asuste?".

"Un poco, estaba tratando de recordar".

"Cuando te descuidaste?"Mac sonrio"Nunca,eres cuidadoso con eso".

"Eso?".

"Tener hijos".

"Ultimamente he sido descuidado"Peyton lo miro fijamente.

"Con quien te descuidaste?".

"Stella".

"Stella?"Peyton lo miro molesta"Estabas con ella cuando te llame?".

"Si,pero".

"Hipocrita"Mac miro sorprendido a Peyton"Es mi amiga,es mi amiga,parecias una rocola cuando saliamos, te gustaba".

"No es asi".

"No es asi?No seas mentiroso Mac".

"Estas celosa?".

"No herida,me mentiste,por que no dijiste que estabas en New Orleans?Que estabas con ella".

"No habia pasado nada entre nosotros".

"Y que hacias en New Orleans?En su casa,en su cama"Mac miro sorprendido a Peyton.

"Me estas reclamando?".

"Si".

"Hey dijiste sin compromisos"Peyton miro molesta a Mac"Perdon,te voy a explicar,pero primero te invite a desayunar".Peyton tomo el menu,Mac y ella ordenaron sus desayunos,la mesonera trajo sus desayunos.

"Y?"Mac sonrio.

"No sabia que la extranaba tanto,hasta que me pidio ayuda".Peyton miro atenta a Mac"Stella estaba tratando de adoptar una nina,fui a New Orleans como su prometido".

"Para que le dieran la nina?".

"Asi es".Mac sonrio"Isabella y Jack".

"Jack?"

"Vamos adoptar dos ninos".

"Una cosa llevo a otra".

"Asi es".

"Eres feliz?".

"Como nunca pense serlo, perder a Claire me destrozo lo sabes,pero ahora es distinto,no es solo Stella".

"Es ser padre".

"Si,es la influencia que voy a tener en sus vidas, me asusta un poco"Peyton tomo la mano de Mac.

"Lo vas hacer bien".

"Espero".

"No te presiones disfrutalo, no vienen con manual".Mac sonrio.

"Como se llaman tus pateadores?".

"Patrick y William".

"Cuando nacen?".

"Aun faltan tres meses".

"Tres meses,vaya".

"Lo se estoy enorme".

"Bellisima".Peyton sonrio,Mac la miro fijamente"Me alegro por ti Peyton,Donde esta William?".

"Va a venir por mi".

"Sabe lo que pasaba entre nosotros?".

"No y Stella lo sabe?"Mac asento con su cabeza"Como lo tomo?"

"No muy bien,no se lo vas a decir?".

"No,tuvimos una relacion es todo,fuimos exclusivos el tiempo que duro o me equivoco".

"No te equivocas".

"Vas a volver a New Orleans?".

"No Stella va a regresar".

"Me alegro por ti, Mac".

xxxxx

Mac y Stella se iban a encontrar en Chicago,Mac llego a Chicago, esperaba a Stella en el aeropuerto,sonrio al verla,Stella lo abrazo,"Como te extrane"dijo Mac la beso.

"No mas que yo".

"Que ha dicho Laura?".Stella suspiro.

"Nada aun".

"Que paso con los test psicologicos?"

"Pasamos"

"Es bueno saber que no estoy loco"Stella sonrio.

"Voy a conocer a Katherine"

"Si".

"Que paso entre ustedes?"Stella y Mac alquilaron una camioneta,Stella se subio en la camioneta"Mac,Que paso entre ustedes?".Mac suspiro"Es mejor que me lo digas".

"Cuando empece a salir con Claire,Katehine se dedico a insultarla a tratarla mal,cuando regrese de mi mision a ver a mi padre, a esperar que muriera"Mac suspiro"Estaba con mi padre, recuerdo que entro y dijo que hace esta perra aqui, a mi esposa".

"Por que hizo algo asi?".

"Cuando mama le reclamo,salio con la historia de Reed, resulta que Katherine conocia al padre de Reed,segun el no se habia hecho responsable porque no sabia si era su hijo".

"Que hizo Claire?".

"La cacheteo".

"Bien por Claire".

"Te imaginas la angustia de mi padre, de mama, Katherine la botaba de la casa, Claire se negaba a irse, queria acompanarme".

"Que hiciste?".

"Saque a Katherine de la casa, le pedi a Paul su esposo que fuera por ella, el resumen es que le aclare a mis padres lo que habia pasado con Reed,Claire espero en mi habitacion para que mi hermana pudiera regresar a estar con nuestro padre".

"No pudieron arreglar la situacion?".

"Nos mudamos a NY, solo eramos nosotros, nuestro pequeno mundo"Mac bajo la mirada"Cuando Claire murio, mi hermana me llamo a darme el pesame segun ella,era lo mejor para mi"el miro molesto a Stella"Te imaginaras,que las cosas no han mejorado".

"Mejor dormimos en un hotel".

"No,quiero estar con mama".

"Entiendo".

"Me siento embaucado"

"Embaucado?"

"Si por ti".

"Por mi?".

"Si, puse un anillo de compromiso en tu mano y no recibi respuesta".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Quiero que te cases conmigo y no por Isabella o por Jack,por nosotros".Stella sonrio.

"Sabes como sorprenderme, no lo esperaba".Mac sonrio.

"Yo espero mi respuesta".

"Estas seguro?".

"Cien por ciento".

"No dudas".

"Ni una".

"Acepto Mac".

"Aceptas?".

"Si".

"No tienes dudas".

"Ni una"Stella beso a Mac"Estoy loca por ti"Mac sonrio.

"Ah no, loca no, me basta con una en mi vida"Stella sonrio"Enamorada"

"Enamoradisima".

"Que dijo Sinclair?"

"Jo me va a tener que invitar una hamburguesa gracienta con una cerveza ligth, soy su nueva jefa".

"Vamos a tener que buscar una casa mas grande".

"Asi es".

"Bien futura senora Taylor, vamos a conocer a su suegra".

xxxxx

"Mac"el se acerco a su mama, le dio un beso en la frente,Mily estaba sentada en su cama.

"Recuerdas a Stella".

"Claro,Stella bienvenida".

"Gracias".

"Como te has sentido mama?".

"Bien hijo".

"Voy a bajar las maletas".

"Te acompano?".

"No, quedate con Mama"Mac salio de la habitacion, Katherine entro en la habitacion le dio una mirada a Stella.

"Hija, te presento a Stella".

"Mucho gusto"dijo Stella.

"Encantada".

"Es amiga de Mac"

"Amiga de Mac?"Katherine observo la mano de Stella"Se van a casar?"

"Perdon"dijo Stella sin saber que responder,Mily sonrio.

"Tienes un anillo de compromiso".

"Estamos comprometidos".Mily abrazo a Stella.

"Mac siempre tan particular"Stella arqueo la mirada"Nunca sabe poner los nombres correctos".

"Katherine"dijo Mily

"Es su prometida no su amiga".

"Mac queria dar la noticia".

"Ya veo"dijo Katherine"Como estas mama?"

"Bien hija".Mac entro en la habitacion con su telefono en su mano.

"Asi que comprometido"dijo Katherine.

"Si,algo mas que comprometido"Mac le sonrio a Stella"Laura me llamo".Stella brinco a los brazos de Mac.

"Somos padres?".grito Stella emocionada.

"Oficialmente en unas semanas".Katherine y Mily los observaban sin entender nada.

"Mac"dijo Mily.

"Adoptamos"dijo Mac con una sonrisa.

"Que bella noticia Mac"dijo Mily.

"Estas loco"Mac miro impresionado a Katherine"Hay tantas formas de tener hijos propios y vas adoptar"Stella no podia creer lo que escuchaba"Tantas enfermedades geneticas, tantos traumas".

"Katherine".dijo Mily.

"Se estan complicando la vida, son ninos con problemas".Stella miro enfureciada a Katherine.

"Segun tu defectuosos".dijo Stella molesta.

"Tu lo has dicho".dijo Katherine.

"Stell no vale la pena"dijo Mac,Stella miro enfurecida a Katherine.

"Soy huerfana,creci en un orfanato, ves algo mal en mi?Porque yo estoy viendo mucho en ti".

"Mac controla a tu mujer".dijo Katherine.

"No quiero".

"No te atrevas a insultarme en la casa de mis padres".

"No necesito hacerlo,cuando abres la boca uno ya sabe la clase de persona que eres,basura genetica".

"Stella"dijo Mily.

"Perdoname Mily,pero no tengo otra explicacion".

"Stell"dijo Mac,Stella estaba furiosa.

"Que diablos te crees?".dijo Katherine.

"Cualquiera que se exprese como tu lo has hecho de ninos indefensos no merece mi consideracion".

"Seguro no puedes tener hijos".Stella sonrio"Estas amargada"Stella tomo la mano de Mac.

"Si que puedo,estoy embarazada mi cuerpo defectuoso lleva un Taylor".Mac miro impresionado a Stella,la abrazo.

"Embarazada"grito Mily,Katherine miro impresionada a su mama,Mac abrazaba a Stella no la soltaba.

"Te amo"dijo Mac,Stella lo beso.

"Lo vamos a llamar Oh,oh"Mac sonrio.

"Mama!"dijo Katherine.

"Katherine".

"Mama me voy a ir".dijo Katherine molesta"Esta mujer me esta insultando".

"Vamos a un hotel Mac"dijo Stella"No quiero molestar",Mac asento con su cabeza.

"No"dijo Mily"Katherine tienes que aprender a respetar a Mac, no voy a permitirte que lo alejes de mi, me encantaria que pudieran entenderse,me encantaria que compartas con Stella la ilusion de ser madre,tienes hijos que tienen un tio que casi no conocen porque tu lo alejaste".

"La prefieres a ella?"Katherine dijo molesta.

"No Kat, pero quiero recuperar a Mac y el debe estar con Stella,ve y busca a mis nietos,quiero que vengan a ver a Mac".

"Mama!".

"Katherine te di una orden".Katherine bajo la mirada y salio molesta de la habitacion,Mily le dio una mirada a Mac"No lo sabias?"Mac sonrio.

"No".

"Ven aqui"Mily abrazo a Mac,le dio un beso en la mejilla"Stella, quiero que se queden, se que mi hija es dificil,pero ya me oiste".

"Lo haremos Mily".Stella suspiro.

"Que edad tiene?"Stella arqueo la mirada"El nino o la nina que van adoptar".

"Los ninos"dijo Mac"Una nina de tres y el tiene nueve".

"Isabella y Jack"dijo Stella.

"Vas a tener mucho trabajo Stella".

"Vamos"dijo Mac,Mily tomo su telefono.

"Hola hijito,Paul puedes traer a tus hermanos como a las 5,tu tio Mac esta en la ciudad y quiero que vengan,Gracias carino".Mily colgo,miro Stella y le sonrio"Mis nietos son una belleza,ya vas a tener una idea de lo que te hablo Stella, cuando los veas en accion, Paul tiene 16,Jane 13 y Anthoni 9, son terribles"Stella bostezo.

"Perdon".

"Tienes sueno?Ve a dormir"dijo Mily"Mac lleva a Stella a tu habitacion y vuelves".

"Regreso?".

"Si la idea es que duerma y contigo ahi no lo va hacer".

"No estoy tan cansada".

"Si tu cuerpo pide dormir hazlo".

"Mac llevala a dormir y vuelves".

"Regreso?".

"Si".

"Mama".

"Mac"

"Si mama"Mac salio con Stella de la habitacion de su mama, la llevo a su habitacion,Stella apenas entro se acosto en la cama,Mac le quito los zapatos"Que tienes?"

"Mucho sueno"Stella se acomodo un poco mas en la cama,Mac se acosto con ella,acaricio su vientre,Stella acaricio su mejilla.

"Estas feliz?"

"Mucho".

"Vamos a tener mucho trabajo"

"Asi es".Stella se durmio,Mac regreso con su mama.

"Es normal?"dijo Mac preocupado.

"Se va a cansar mas,esta embarazada,tienes que pensar si Stella va a poder con toda la responsabilidad de la crianza de tres ninos".Mac suspiro"Es mucho para ella,es peor que te los lleves a casa y despues te des cuenta que es un error".

xxxxx

Mac y Stella habian estado con los sobrinos de Mac, habian organizado una parrillada,el telefono de Stella sono,ella contesto"Stella,Jack huyo".

"Que?".

"Lo siento,por alguna razon cree que no lo van adoptar".

"Por que penso algo asi?".Mac observaba a Stella.

"Que pasa?".Mac dijo preocupado.

"Jack huyo".

"Que?dijo Mac,Stella puso el speacker"Laura,dime lo que sepas?"

"Ha huido con un grupo de chicos de mas edad".

"Vamos para alla"dijo Stella.

"No"dijo Mac.


	10. Chapter 10

10

xxxxx

"No?".

"Prefiero ir solo,es mucho para ti".

"Mac, no eres nadie en New Orleans,necesitas mi placa".

xxxxx

Mac y Stella llegaron a New Orleans, se reunieron con Laura,ella les entrego varias fotos"No se que decirles".dijo Laura preocupada.

"Habia escapado antes?"Mac dijo preocupado.

"Si"Laura le entrego un informe,Mac leia la carpeta miro molesto a Laura.

"Que querias que pensara?"Stella miro intrigada a Mac"Lo iban a trasladar?".

"Son los procedimientos Mac,por su edad, ya no podia seguir aqui".

"Tiene nueve anos"grito Mac molesto"Han debido entregarnoslo".

"Mac".dijo Stella preocupada.

"Dime Laura,Que crees que penso?Penso que le menti".

"No puedo controlar todo, no sabia del traslado".

"Esa es tu escusa?".Stella tomo el brazo de Mac"Voy a encontrar a Jack,pero cuando lo encuentre lo quiero seguro en nuestra casa, se va a quedar con nosotros".

"Mac"dijo Laura.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer,yo me voy a encargar de encontrarlo,pero no lo voy a dejar de nuevo en un orfanato".

"Entiendo"dijo Laura,Mac le enseno las fotos.

"Supongo que se escapo con ellos".

"Supones bien".Mac se acerco a Stella,la beso.

"Voy a buscarlo".

"Voy contigo".

"No".

"Mac".

"Por favor Stella,no".Mac tomo su mano la beso"Encargate de distribuir su foto,encargate de la logistica".

xxxxx

Mac habia recorrido con varios policias,edificios abandonados,parques, bodegas,estaban buscando a Jack por todos los rincones,el telefono de Mac sono"Dime Stella".

"Hay un robo en una licoreria,vieron a varios chicos salir del lugar,estas cerca".

"Voy en camino"Mac llego a la licoreria encontro a Jack agachado llorando al lado de un hombre,presionaba su herida.

"No tenian que hacerlo".Jack miro asustado a Mac,los paramedicos se acercaron a la victima Mac cargo a Jack,se lo llevo al hospital.

xxxxx

"Detective Taylor".Mac observaba a Jack dormido,el le dio una mirada al hombre"Soy el detective Harris".Mac estrecho su mano"Como esta?".

"Le dieron un tranquilizante, no paraba de llorar".

"No esta herido?".

"No,como esta el encargado?".

"Vivo,se va recuperar,de su declaracion depende la la situacion de Jack".Mac y Harris salieron de la habitacion de Jack.

"De que lo van acusar?"Mac dijo molesto.

"Participo en un robo".

"Participo en un robo, esta bromeando,Que asaltante llama al 911?".

"Detective Taylor,participo".

"No participo,estoy seguro que el no sabia lo que iban hacer".

"No puede tener la seguridad".

"Un nino de nueve anos planificando un robo a mano armada,vaya teoria".

"Cual es su relacion con Jack?".

"Lo estoy adoptando".

"Vaya le gustan los problemas".

"Jack no es un problema,no se exprese asi de mi hijo".

"Aun no lo es".

"Lo va hacer".Stella llegaba al hospital"No soy su enemigo Taylor".

"Entonces no perjudique a Jack".

"Harris"el le dio una mirada a Stella,ella acaricio el brazo de Mac,el se veia molesto.

"Voy hablar con el encargado todo depende de el".dijo Harris.

"Las cintas de seguridad?"dijo Mac.

"Ya las recuperamos, no hay de que acusarlo".Mac observaba a Jack por la ventana de la puerta,Jack comenzo a moverse Mac entro en la habitacion.

"Todo esta bien hijo"Jack lo miro asustado,Mac acaricio su mejilla"Todo esta bien".

xxxxx

"Que hace aqui"dijo Jack entre murmullos.

"Que hago aqui?".Mac le dio una mirada a Stella,ella abrio la puerta y salio de la habitacion,Jack miro asustado a Mac"Por que huiste?".

"Ya he estado en esos lugares, no queria volver, los llaman hogares sustitutos".

"Si te propongo que vayas a un hogar sustituto hasta que te adopten".

"No".

"Este vale la pena".

"Voy a huir".

"Te va a gustar".Jack miro molesto a Mac"Me preguntaste que hago aqui".

"No creo que venga a llevarme al partido de los Yankees".

"Vine a llevarte a casa, te vamos adoptar".

"Esta bromeando".Mac sonrio.

"No,te vas a quedar con nosotros hasta que sea definitivo".

"Me meti en problemas y aun me quieren".

"Si".Jack bajo la mirada se puso a llorar,Mac lo abrazo"Solo quiero que rias,quiero que llenes mi casa con risas"Jack abrazaba mas a Mac.

"Me voy a portar bien,lo prometo".

"Se que lo vas hacer".

xxxxx

Mac y Stella finalmente habian logrado adoptar a Jack e Isabella,se mudaron a New York con su nueva familia,Stella habia tomado el puesto de Mac, el extranaba un poco al equipo pero su nuevo trabajo le permitia pasar mas tiempo con los ninos.

"Jack"grito Mac,ellos entraban al estadio de beisbol con el equipo"Tranquilo,ya vamos a ir con ellos".

"Papa son los Yankees"Mac sonrio.

"Lo se".Mac llevaba a Isabella en sus hombros, Danny hacia lo mismo con Lucy.

"Vamos Mac, como pretendes detenerlo,lleva un mes hablando de este juego"dijo Danny.

"Jack,Vamos acompanar a las chicas y vamos con los jugadores"Todos se sentaron en sus puestos,Lucy e Isabella jugaban.

"No creo que les interese mucho el beisbol".dijo Lindsay,Stella sonrio,le dio una mirada a Mac,el arqueo la mirada.

"Quiero un Hotdog".

"Stella,el medico dijo que hay que controlar el peso".

"Tu hija quiere un Hot dog".Mac la miro serio,Stella acaricio su vientre"Mac".

"Uno pequeno".

"Pequenito".Mac compro varios Hot Dogs,todos comian y veian el partido.

"Deberia de robar base".dijo Hawkes.

"No"dijo Don"Seria un error".el telefono de Mac sono todos miraron a Jack,el tenia una gorra y una camisa de los Yankees,Mac contesto.

"Gracias"le sonrio a Jack"Vamos hijo".el brinco de su asiento,Mac sonrio,tomo la mano de Jack"Vamos a conocer a los Yankees".

"Creo que es el mejor dia de su vida"dijo Adam,Stella sonrio,ella observaba a Mac cargando a Jack,llevandolo con los Yankees.


	11. Chapter 11

11

xxxxx

"Gracias"le sonrió a Jack"Vamos hijo".el brinco de su asiento, Mac sonrio,tomo la mano de Jack "Vamos a conocer a los Yankees".

"Creo que es el mejor dia de su vida" dijo Adam,Stella sonrió, ella observaba a Mac cargando a Jack,llevandolo con los Yankees.

xxxxx

"No se cansa" Stella le sonrió a Mac "Esta en clases de Beisbol, karate y aun así no se cansa".

"Es un niño feliz"Mac le sonrió a Stella estaban sentado en el sofá de su sala.

"Estas haciendo un excelente trabajo" Stella sonrió "Isabella se durmió temprano".

"Mambo" Mac arqueo la mirada "Practicaron Mambo hoy, la agoto".

"Si lo llevamos a clases de Mambo"Stella golpeo el hombro de Mac "Fue solo una idea". Mac tomo una libreta "Bien, vamos a ver que hay que hacer para mañana". Stella se apoyo en su hombro."Mmmm"Stella trababa de ver la libreta "Aquí esta lo que siempre retrasamos" Stella arqueo la mirada "Casarnos".

"Aun no".

"En el sexto o octavo hijo".

"Sexto! Créeme Mac Taylor no va haber sexto menos octavo".

"Y matrimonio?".

"Por supuesto que si pero estoy hinchada, gorda y adolorida no me quiero casar asi".

"Yo te veo perfecta".

"Mira mi papada" Mac sonrió, Stella lo golpeo "Llámalo vanidad pero quiero verme hermosa, me siento horrible".

"Estas hermosa".

"Mentiroso".

"Mentiroso?".Mac beso a Stella, ella sonrió "Les preguntaste?".

"Si".

"Que dijeron?".

"Aun no deciden".

"No deberíamos hacerlo nosotros".

"Fue tu idea".

"Mi idea fue embarazarte que los niños elijan el nombre fue tu idea".

"Quiero que participen".

"No lo critico pero creo que es mejor que hagamos una lista y ellos lo elijan de ahi".

"Una lista?".

"Si, una lista "Stella sacudió su cabeza "Stella, si Isabella decide llamar a la bebe Espagueti va hacer su nombre".

"Espagueti? Ella propuso Lucy".Mac sonrió.

"Por Lucy".

"Por su mejor amiga".

"Y Jack?".

"Quiere que lleve el nombre de su madre". Mac miro atento a Stella.

"La recuerda?".

"Si "Mac acaricio el vientre de Stella.

"Podemos usar los nombres de ambas".

"Podría ser".

xxxxx

Mac entre abrió los ojos, Isabella estaba parada al lado de su cama, Mac la cargo la metió en la cama la cubrió con las sabanas, Isabella se abrazo a Mac, se volvieron a dormir, una hora más tarde Mac sintió subiendo a Jack a la cama, el levanto las sabanas y lo cubrió, se volvieron a dormir, Stella entreabrió los ojos, vio los pies de Isabella apoyados en sus caderas, Stella se giro hacia Mac y sonrió, el dormía boca abajo, Jack tenía sus piernas apoyadas en Mac, Isabella lo usaba de almohada, los tres dormían profundamente, a pesar de tener meses en New York a veces les asustaba dormir solos, Stella lo entendía era difícil pasar de tener varios compañeros de habitación a ninguno, ella había propuesto que compartieran la habitación pero Mac no estaba de acuerdo quería que fueran independientes, lo que no había resultado como Mac esperaba, los niños a veces terminaban en su cama, Mac no podía enviarlos de regreso a su habitación, lo había intentado apenas habían empezado hacer puchero los había metido de nuevo con ellos en la cama, así que algunas noches terminaban todos en la misma cama, Mac había buscado sus soluciones, no había suficiente espacio, compró una cama mas grande, dormía boca abajo pues a veces los niños pateaban, cubría a Stella de paredes de almohadas para evitar que la golpearan, hacia todo menos enviarlos a su habitación.

"Mac "Stella acaricio su espalda.

"Hmm" dijo Mac entre dormido y despierto.

"Mac". Él levanto la cabeza medio dormido.

"Es la última vez".

"Tengo contracciones".

"Qué?"Mac brinco de la cama empezó a cambiarse "Que tan seguidas son?"

"No tan seguidas pero las tengo".

"Aun falta".

"Solo dos semanas, él medico dijo que se podía adelantar". Stella acaricio su vientre sonrió, Mac se acerco y la beso.

"Estas bien?".

"Si, hay que llamar a Lindsay". Mac tomo su teléfono empezó a llamar, Jack e Isabella se acomodaron mejor en la cama, Stella los cubrió, Mac regreso a la habitación.

"Ya viene, cómo te sientes?".

"Emocionada" Mac sonrió, acaricio el vientre de Stella.

"Vamos a conocer a esta pequeña". Stella sonrió.

"Avísale a tu mama".

"Listo, espero que no sea falsa alarma".

"No es falsa alarma". El timbre sonó, Mac fue abrir la puerta, Lindsay entro.

"Ya le avise a todos". dijo Lindsay mientras abrazaba a Stella "Danny viene dentro de un rato con Lucy".

"Bien, Vamos". Mac ayudo a Stella a levantarse y fueron al hospital.

xxxxx

Mac sonrió cuando vio llegar a su mama, estaba con su hermana, Don y Danny lo acompañaban.

"Lindsay y Adam ya vienen con la tropa". dijo Danny, Mac sonrió.

"Se te ve cansado". dijo Don.

"Estoy cansado". su madre se acerco a Mac lo abrazo.

"Como están?".dijo Mily,Katherine le sonrió a Mac.

"Dormidas". Mily acaricio la mejilla de Mac.

"Como te sientes?".

"Feliz".

"Te felicito hijo". Mac sonrió, su mama lo abrazo.

"Te felicito Mac".

"Gracias Katherine, ellos son Don Flack y Danny Messer, mi hermana y mi madre".

"Muchos gusto" dijo Mily.

"Encantado".

"Mucho gusto" dijo Katherine.

"Mucho gusto" dijo Danny "La tropa debe estar por llegar".

"La tropa?"dijo Katherine.

"Los niños". dijo Danny.

"Ah los niños". dijo Katherine,Mac la miro serio, el vio que una de las enfermeras se acercaba con una pequeña cuna, Mac se acerco a la enfermera.

"Adentro señor Taylor, poco a poco".

"Oh tengo que verla" dijo Mily se acerco a la enfermera "Es tan linda mírala Katherine es una belleza".

"Si Mama "dijo Katherine mientras se acercaba a la bebe "Es linda".

"Es igual a Stella" dijo Danny, Don sonrió.

"Pura Stella por eso es linda ¨Mac los miro serios "Esta bien, se parece algo a Mac".

"Debería entrar"la enfermera le dijo a Mily"Es su primer bebe y va a necesitar ayuda". Don y Danny sonrieron.

"Seguro va ayudar más a Stella que Mac".dijo Don.

"Claro que voy a entrar". dijo Mily,Mac sonrió y entro con su mama a la habitación, Stella dormía, Mac se acerco a ella "Mac déjala descansar".

"Cuando se despierte por favor me avisan". dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación, Lindsay llego con los niños, Jack tomo la mano de Isabella y la ayudo a sentarse en una silla, se sentó al lado Katherine, ella les dio una mirada, Lindsay se acerco.

"Soy Lindsay, eres la hermana de Mac?".

"Si, Mucho gusto soy Katherine".

"Encantada, ellos son los hijos de Mac y Stella, Jack e Isabella". Katherine les sonrió, Lindsay la miro extranada"Jack saluda a tu tia"el brinco de su silla se paro frente a Katherine y le extendió su mano.

"Mucho gusto soy Jack Taylor"dijo en tono firme, Katherine estrecho su mano.

"Mucho gusto Jack Taylor, Soy Katherine".Jack bajo a Isabella de su silla, acomodó su vestido, Lindsay sonrió.

"Ella es mi hermana Isabella". ella solo sonrió, Don y Danny sonreían ante la presentación de Jack.

"Encantada Isabella".Mac abrió la puerta de la habitación los niños voltearon a sentirlo, fueron corriendo hacia Mac, él se agacho y los abrazo, les hablaba en susurros, acarició el pelo de Isabella, Katherine observaba a Mac, era como ver a su padre, la forma en que Mac les hablaba y los tocaba era igual a la de su padre, su mirada, como miraba a Isabella le recordó la mirada de su papa para ella, había extrañado tanto esa mirada.

"Mami duerme, hay que esperar que despierte" Jack suspiro, Mac acaricio su pelo.

"Papi la bebe, quiero jugar con ella" dijo Isabella a toda prisa.

"Duerme" Isabella cruzo sus brazos molesta, Mac la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió, Mac se incorporo abrió la puerta de la habitación los niños entraron, Stella se levanto al sentirlos.

"Hey"dijo Mac al entrar.

"Mac, Stella debe descansar" Mily vio a los niños y sonrió.

"Hey"dijo Stella media soñolienta, Mac se acerco y la beso, Jack e Isabella corrieron hacia Stella, "La vieron?"los dos niños negaron con su cabeza "Suban aquí con Mami ¨Mac cargo a Isabella, ella se sentó con Stella en la cama, Jack subió en la cama, Mac lo ayudo "Mac", Mily tomo a la bebe y la cargo, se la entrego a Mac, el sonrió, la beso en la frente.

"Hola bebe". Mac volvió a besar a la bebe, se la entrego a Stella.

"Hola amor". Isabella acaricio a la bebe, ella se movió, Isabella sonrió.

"Se mueve!".dijo Isabella emocionada.

xxxxx

"Ana Lucia Taylor".Mily le sonrió a Stella, ella cargaba a la bebe, estaban en el departamento de Mac y Stella, Isabella dibujaba en un cuaderno,Mac estaba con Jack en la cocina, Katherine se levanto y fue a la cocina, Mac y Jack secaban los platos.

"Recién estoy en cinta blanca después sigue amarillo, tengo que estudiar y practicar mucho".

"Te va a ir bien, es practicar". Jack le entrego un plato a Mac, el lo guardo."Lo importante es que lo disfrutes". Katherine los observaba, la bebe empezó a llorar.

"Papa" dijo Jack a toda prisa.

"Tranquilo" Mac preparo un tetero y se lo entrego a Jack "Ve hacer tu trabajo" Jack salió a toda prisa, le llevo el tetero a Stella.

"Sacaste todo de el" Mac arqueo la mirada "De papa". Mac acomodo unos plato.

"Espero, sería bueno que fuera así".

"Lo había olvidado" Mac miro atento a Katherine "Su mirada cuando me hablaba es la misma que tienes con ellos".

"Con mis hijos" dijo Mac serio.

"Baja las defensas, no vengo atacarte". dijo Katherine levantando sus manos "Se que me he equivocado".

"Podría decirse".

"No vengo a pelear" Mac levanto sus manos, abrió la nevera saco una cerveza, le entrego otra a Katherine "Trate de hacerlo todo bien pero nunca te supere".

"No sabía que fuera una competencia".

"Siempre lo es".

"Estas equivocada".

"Siempre fue una competencia y siempre perdida".

"No lo estás viendo como debes". Katherine bajo la mirada.

"Siempre hay un hijo favorito".

"Dime algo a cual le disparo?"Katherine miro sorprendida a Mac "A cual de tus hijos le disparo?".

"Qué?".

"Elije el que menos te guste".

"No puedo elegir". Mac sonrió tomo de su cerveza.

"He ahí el punto, no hay favorito".

"Me vas a decir que no".

"Es amor" Katherine miro intrigada a Mac "La mirada que te recuerda tanto a papa es amor, que pena que la hayas olvidado, yo la he extrañado".

"Siempre fuiste su favorito".

"Soy su hijo, tu eres su hija deja de competir a lo mejor por eso no estás viendo lo que deberías".

"Que sabes tú?".

"No venias a pelear".

"Tienes razón" Mac se acerco a Katherine la abrazo, ella se sorprendió, murmuraba en su oído "Ya he perdido mucho, no quiero perder a mi hermana por una competencia que no sabía que existía" Mac beso la mejilla de Katherine, ella lo abrazo mas "Aquí ganaste" Katherine miro intrigada a Mac "Eres mi única hermana".

"Mac" Mily entro a la cocina sonrió, el se separo de Katherine"Isabella te llama".

"Voy". Mac dejo su cerveza y fue a la habitación de Isabella, Mac había movido la cama de Jack a la habitación de Isabella, por lo menos así dormían en sus camas, Isabella sonrió al verlo" Donde nos quedamos?" dijo Mac tomando un libro.

"Rapulsel" Mac sonrió.

"Es tonto "dijo Jack,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Tonto?"Jack se encogió de hombros "Elige un libro, tu lees esta noche" Jack se bajo de la cama fue por un libro se lo entrego a Mac "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días, buena elección". Mac le regreso el libro a Jack, el empezó a leer, Stella entro en la habitación de los niños unas horas más tarde, Mac estaba dormido con Isabella y Jack,Stella acaricio su brazo.

"Vamos a dormir". Mac se levanto acomodo a los niños en sus camas y fue a la habitación con Stella, se acerco a la cuna de la bebe, ella dormía, la acaricio "Tenemos solo dos horas de sueño". Mac y Stella se acostaron en la cama, ella abrazo por su espalda, besó su hombro, "Mac cuarentena". él la abrazo mas, Stella acaricio su brazo.

"Casémonos" Stella sonrió.

"Claro que lo vamos hacer".

"Pon una fecha". Stella se giro hacia Mac lo beso.

"Estoy un poco abrumada".

"Abrumada?".

"No te lo tomes mal".

"No lo tomo mal, cómo lo debería de tomar?".Mac dijo molesto separándose de Stella.

"No me entiendes". Mac se levanto de la cama "No se te ocurra salir de esta habitación sin hablar conmigo". Mac se freno en seco tenía toda la intensión de irse "Ven aquí". Mac se sentó en la cama, Stella lo beso, el la miro con mala cara, Stella lo volvió a besar, Mac la beso y subió sobre ella, "La noche de bodas". Mac arqueo la mirada "Qué horrible casarse sin noche de bodas".

"Ya entiendo".

"Eres rápido".

"Lo siento".

"Aun no podemos".

"Lo sé".

"No sé cómo voy a organizar una boda" Mac arqueo la mirada "Los niños dan trabajo, sobre todo la pequeña".

"Sea apropiado de mis juguetes".

"Tus juguetes?".

"Si" Stella sonrió "Mama te puede ayudar con la boda".

"Hay que hacer una lista de invitados".

"Don,Adam,Jo,Lindsay,Hawkes,Sid,Lucy y Danny, lista la lista de invitados". Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"No vas a invitar a nadie de tu trabajo?".

"No, sólo familia, al menos que tú quieras algo distinto".

"No he tenido tiempo de pensar en la boda, los niños han sido".

"Agotadores".

"No agotadores" Stella sonrió "Me encanta llevarlos al colegio, me encanta cuando se despiden de mí, no vemos mami, cuídate mami, son adorables" Mac sonrió. "Tenerlos es un cambio completo en mi vida lo demás ha pasado a segundo plano, planes de boda, luna de miel, no es que no me quiera casar".

"Tranquila". Stella miro atenta a Mac "Solo quiero buenas bases, que quieres?".

"Una boda sencilla".

"Bien, pon la fecha".

xxxxx

Mac acomodo la corbata de Jack, él se movía intranquilo "Hey!".Jack se quedo quieto.

"Estoy nervioso" Mac sonrió.

"No te culpo pero lo vas hacer bien, estoy orgulloso de ti, te lo dije?".

"Cuatro veces con esta". Mac sonrió palmeo la mejilla de Jack.

"Tienes alguna duda?".

"Algún consejo".

"Respira hondo".

"Es todo?".

"Se tu mismo" Jack sonrió "Es el primero de muchos triunfos".

"Solo soy el orador de mi promoción".

"Eso es mucho".

"Tu sabes lo que haces, no creo que hayas sentido nervios alguna vez".

"Cuando me case".

"Con mama?".Jack sonrió "Por qué? No se iba arrepentir".

"Tiene su carácter, quería que todo fuera perfecto".

"Lo fue" .Jack sonrió.

"Vamos hijo".

"Siempre me he preguntado" Mac miro atento a Jack "Por que te acercaste a mi ese día?"Mac arqueo la mirada "En el parque, por que a mi? Habiendo tantos niños, por que a mi?".

"Te estabas portando mal temía que te lastimaras".

"Solo por eso?".Mac señalo una marca en su frente.

"Me ha hice al caer de un árbol a la edad que tenias cuando nos conocimos, no quería que te lastimaras". Jack sonrió, Mac con el."Complacido".

"Si papa, nunca te voy a poder agradecer lo suficiente".

"Lo mismo digo" Jack arqueo la mirada "Cambiaste mi vida".

xxxxx

Mac y Stella habían comprado una casa en los suburbios, sencilla pero con suficiente espacio para la familia, sencilla como todo en su vida de casados, su boda había sido en un jardín botánico con pocos invitados solo la familia y una pequeña ceremonia marcada por detalles, no habían tenido luna de miel hasta varios meses después, Ana estaba muy pequeña y Stella no se había querido alejar de los niños, Mac solo quería estar con ella.

Jack había iniciado sus estudios universitarios medicina, Mac ya debía estar jubilado pero nunca se jubilaba, le encantaba trabajar, siempre y cuando no le quitara tiempo con su familia.

"Donde esta sorpresita?".dijo Mac al entrar en su casa.

"En su habitación, dormido" Stella dijo media llorosa, Mac la abrazo.

"Jack solo fue a la universidad".

"No está en casa".

"Tambien lo extraño". Mac beso la mejilla de Stella"Va a regresar a traernos a nuestros nietos".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac "Cuando llegue el momento, Isabella?".

"Estudiando".

"En su habitación?".

"Si".

"Ana?".

"Jugando con sus amigas en su habitación" .Mac se levanto" No lo despiertes, me costó dormirlo".

"Si señora". Mac paso por la habitación de Ana.

"Papi" ella corrió abrazarlo.

"Hola niñas".

"Buena noches señor Taylor" dijeron las niñas a coro.

"Ve a jugar" Mac le dio un beso en la frente a su mini Stella, Ana regreso con sus amigas, Mac toco la puerta de la habitación de Isabella.

"Pasa Pa". Mac entro en la habitación Isabella estaba rodeada de un sin fin de libros, estaba sentada en su cama, ella le sonrió y le extendió los brazos, Mac la beso.

"Como vamos?".

"Estos exámenes están difíciles pero voy a salir bien".

"Sigue estudiando hija". Mac beso a Isabella y fue a la habitación del bebe, vaya que había sido una sorpresa, se habían ido de vacaciones por su aniversario a Hawaii, habían regresado con un polisón, Stella había pensado que era la menopausia se había dado cuenta que no era así meses después, su sobrepeso, sus cambios de humor, pobre Mac, Stella se había levantando un día sintiendo que lo odiaba, le tenía rabia después solo sentía un deseo incontrolable por el, Mac le había suplicado que se hiciera la prueba, habían hecho cinco test para estar seguros, no salían del asombro con los resultados, embarazada.

"Vaya sorpresa" había sido la respuesta de Jack"Yo que pensé que solo nos habían traído unos souveniers". Isabella y Ana habían diseñado en detalle la habitación del bebe, toda rosada, querían una niña, habían tenido que cambiar sus planes, Isabella había guardado sus diseños.

"Solo por si los necesitamos más adelante". Había dicho Isabella.

"McCanna cariñosamente llamado sorpresita" Mac sonrió al entrar en la habitación le encantaba verlo dormir, todo regordete, llenó de atenciones y cuidados, tan solo tenía seis meses y había cambiado tanto sus vidas, Mac y Stella daban por finalizadas las noches de trasnocho, estaban felices que habían quedado atrás, solo eran de estudio y preparación para enfrentar las nuevas etapas pero McCanna había llegado a desorganizar todo, Mac estaba feliz con ese caos, el acaricio al bebe "Algún día te contare cuando tu mami y yo éramos solo amigos, ella me llamo a pedirme que la ayudara a adoptar a tu hermana, mira lo que paso, cómo va esta historia, ya tenemos cuatro hijos juntos, no sabes cómo me alegro de haber subido en ese avión, de haberme dado cuenta que tu mami y yo éramos más que amigos". El bebe movió su chupón, Mac sonrió.


End file.
